


Las Di Thul (Leaf Against the Wind)

by CatTheCia



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Family, Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, LOTR elves, Legolas needs help, Middle Earth is fucked, Mirkwood, Mirkwood Elves - Freeform, Other, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-The Hobbit, Rivendell | Imladris, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil is a good king, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTheCia/pseuds/CatTheCia
Summary: With the darkness brewing and only getting stronger as the years pass, it seems all hope is lost. The tragedy in Mirkwood was set to hold back the elves even more, but it only made them stronger. A couple of millennia after the incident, all seems well. For some unknown reason, the light gradually became brighter; or was this all a ruse? The darkness never truly rests; always on the move, but sometimes swifter, quieter... like the winds.Sometimes so strong that the birds struggle against them, but often so soft that it is nothing but a gentle breeze against your skin. Regardless, it is always there. The leaves rustle in its presence, but at some point, at least one has to flow against the wind.---(I suck at summaries)A Lord of the Rings fanfiction. It's still a work in progress, but I've got the entire thing outlined so it's just a matter of me writing the chapters. I'm honestly excited for this, and I hope you all enjoy it!





	1. Author Notes

Hello! Before I upload the first part of this story, I think it'd be beneficial for everyone if I explain things a little first--no spoilers! Just a little background check to make sure we're all on the same page.

I'm going to be  _roughly_ operating on the timeline set by the actual LOTR, but please note I haven't finished reading the books, so I'm basing things more on the movies. Again, this is AU so if there're any strays from the  _actual_ timeline, it's for the progression of this fanfic. Apart from that, I also got inspiration for this story from  **"All that Remains"**  by  **SkyleafAlchemist19**  on fanfiction.net, so a lot of credit goes to this amazing human being!!

 There're going to be a  _lot_ of original characters here (and some are pretty relevant), and I also changed up the mechanisms behind Middle Earth a little (just in terms of age, for the purpose of this fic). I'll make the first couple of chapters easy for you and I'll give you an outline of some of the relevant characters. All ages mentioned here are their ages  _at the time of the formation of the Fellowship!!_ (year  **3018** )

 **King Thranduil:** 6,238  
**Celeblessil**  (Silver Leaf) **:** Elven queen of Mirkwood, 5,773   
**Rivalton** (Gold Crown): Crown prince, 4,256  
**Edraithel**  (Saving): Eldest daughter, 4,001  
**Lennil** (Sweet): Second daughter, 3,089  
**Leithianor** (Uniter): Second son and older twin, 2,756  
**Faervel** (Strong Spirit): Third daughter and younger twin, 2,756  
**Thanguron** (True Heart): Fourth son, 1,581  
**Legolas:** 479

In my head elven stages of life are like these: 

Infant: 1 - 5 Toddler: 6 - 25 Child: 25 - 150 Adolescent: 151 - 450 Young Adult: 451 - 650 Adulthood: 651 - 9,999 Elder: 10,000 + 

I know it's pretty non-canon but I found it necessary for the plot :) I hope you guys won't mind too much, and I'm just telling you all this to give you context. I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

**Year 2,569 _(449 years ago)_**

"Legolas do I have to call your brother in here again?" Curuon, Legolas' tutor was desperately trying to get the elfling to pay attention for at least five minutes but all his attempts were proving futile. Curuon knew that pulling the 'big brother' card was an incredibly desperate move, but... he was incredibly desperate. Legolas is a wonderful elfling, there's no denying that. Absolutely everyone in the palace, and all of Mirkwood for that matter, adored the youngest prince. 

Celeblessil and Thranduil both thought that Thanguron would be their last offspring, so they were both delighted by the news that Celeblessil was expecting yet again just 20 years ago. The entire kingdom rejoiced the birth of Legolas because they knew being blessed with a royal elfling after so long was nothing but a good omen for everyone. 

In terms of physical appearances, Legolas took after his father there's no denying that. As young as he is, everyone can already see the great resemblance between the young prince and the king; but what could best distinguish Legolas from his father would be his personality. Legolas was a pretty free-spirited elfling (who could give his parents and older siblings heart attacks with his antics) who loved nature. Yes, elves already loved nature, but Legolas  _loved_ nature. It was almost impossible to detach Legolas from the trees and all those animals in the palace garden whenever he was given the opportunity to go out and "be free". 

This is why Legolas is being a bit difficult: He was promised his free time outdoors but surprisingly for Legolas, Curuon called him inside claiming that Thranduil had wished that Legolas continue his lessons first. 

"I want to go outside, Lord Curuon." Legolas whined. The two have been sitting at a table in the library, poring over scrolls and maps for ' _eternity now'_ as Legolas put it. Curuon even humored Legolas by choosing a table by the window so he could see the outdoors, but little did he know it was only making things worse for the elfling. Legolas didn't want to just sit and  _watch_ nature, he wanted to be out there  _with_ nature. 

Curuon was going on about how the rivers flowed into the seas, but Legolas wasn't paying any attention to that: The trees were trying to talk to him and it was difficult to understand with Curuon talking over their soft whispers. Desperate to have even the slightest contact with the outdoors, Legolas closed his eyes and tried to focus all his energy into listening to the trees. He'd almost perfected the skill of conversing with the different plants around the garden as it had been his favorite lesson with Curuon. 

_What is bothering you, prince Legolas?_

_Lord_ _Curuon has me kept here. I want to be out with you._ Legolas replied through his thoughts, but he was met with silence. For a while he thought that the trees have left him to suffer through his lessons, but just as he was about to tune out, the same voice spoke up.

 _We are always with you, young prince._ The tree reassured him, and just as the last word entered Legolas' thoughts, the young prince's mind was filled with images of him running happily through the forest. It all felt so real: He could smell the flowers, he could hear the birds chirping as if they were truly above his head, he could feel the wind against his face as he ran deeper and deeper into--

"Legolas a young prince does not swing his legs so frantically you are kicking me, penneth _._ " Curuon lightly reprimanded, and at that the images quickly disappeared as well as Legolas' friends. Legolas huffed in frustration because he figured that Curuon probably scared the trees away.

"But this is boring." 

"I thought you would like learning about the rivers of Middle Earth since you love nature so much?" 

"It is not like being actually  _there_ , silly Lord Curuon." Legolas argued.

"Silly? I think  _you_ are the silly one here, penneth." Curuon countered as he playfully poked Legolas' nose and effectively making Legolas giggle. "I tell you what: If we finish this lesson soon, I can ask your adar if we may go out to the stables." That easily got Legolas' attention and he instantly sat up straight.

"The stables? I can go to the horses?" 

"Only if we finish this before the sun sets." Curuon reminded, glad that he finally got the elfling's attention. Needless to say, Legolas paid attention like his life depended on it and expertly labeled all the rivers and lakes on the map that Curuon gave him. The trees expressed their feelings of betrayal because Legolas  _had_ promised that he'd visit them in the gardens after this lesson--one or two acorns may have been thrown their way, but Legolas easily diffused the situation by promising a little more extra time to talk to them tonight before bed. In no time, Curuon was finished giving his lessons and Legolas had accomplished the day's homework.

"See? It was not that hard: You are one intelligent elfling." Curuon praised Legolas after checking his work. As usual, well at least when Legolas was in the mood, the young prince got every question right. There were times when Curuon seriously wondered if the trees were secretly helping Legolas, but he figured perhaps it would be more plausible to believe that he just took after his father's intelligence. 

It was rare that Curuon openly praised them, so Legolas beamed so brightly at that. "Thank you, Lord Curuon. I am sorry that I was being difficult earlier." 

"All is well. Now come on, I believe we have to look for your adar to check if we may go to the stables!" Curuon said with excitement, just to get Legolas hyped up again, and he did so effectively. The two elves made their way to Thranduil's office where they found him with Rivalton, the eldest of Thranduil's children. Thranduil was at his desk going over some maps, while Rivalton was sitting across from him skimming through Mirkwood's most recent trading log. 

Aside from being the eldest royal child, Rivalton was more importantly the eldest  _son_ which automatically destined him to be the heir to the throne. Upon reaching the age of majority, Thranduil started teaching him the basics of leadership. Yes, elves are immortal but Thranduil had no intentions of ruling forever. Like all elves, he expected that in time the sea longing would reach him and his wife; and when it does, he wanted to be certain that Mirkwood would be left in capable hands. This led to rigorous training and private lessons between the two, both of which being a source of jealousy for the other children but the issue was something that Thranduil knew he had to live with. Thranduil regretted being incapable of giving the same amount of attention to all his children, but he had to focus on Rivalton; and Rivalton makes it easy. As father and son progress through lesson after lesson, it only becomes increasingly apparent that Rivalton was a natural leader, and all Thranduil had to do was help him channel it. In fact, now that Rivalton is just 200 years short of his fourth millennium, he's even beginning to  _look_ the part.

Upon encountering Rivalton, there's no denying his royal heritage. Apart from the long, golden hair characteristic of most of the royal children, Rivalton's regal features, confident stance, and consistent elegance among others contribute to the powerful, noble aura that accompanies the prince wherever he goes. His presence however didn't emanate  _solely_ a 'business means business' mindset. The crown prince is also widely known throughout the kingdom as someone fueled by hope and kindness; and it reflected in his eyes. Rivalton's eyes are green, and it is the kind of green that breaks through patches of snow. Just when it feels like there would be no end to the cold, the snow starts melting away, exposing those little green patches of hope. 

"Your grace." Curuon bowed upon entering, and so did Legolas. 

"Lord Curuon." The king politely tipped his head in acknowledgement. "What brings the two of you?"

"Well, Legolas has--"

"Ada I finished my lessons early, and lord Curuon said we could go to the stables if you would allow it!" Legolas excitedly rambled as he cut off Curuon mid-sentence. Normally, Thranduil would tell Legolas off for doing something unprincely, but the elfling was so excited that Thranduil couldn't help but smile a little at him. 

Thranduil flashed an apologetic smile to Curuon before turning back to his son. "I trust that these lessons went well, and were not just rushed?"

"Of course, ada! I named all the rivers and lakes and I got all of them correct!" Legolas proudly told his father.

"That is impressive." Rivalton chimed in as he couldn't help but humor his baby brother. He was glad he did, because the happiness he saw in Legolas' eyes when he was given his oldest brother's approval was heartwarming. 

"I could not agree more." Thranduil nodded. "Alright, you may go with Lord Curuon to the stables, but Lord Curuon please have him back inside before night falls." 

"Yes, my king." 

"Thank you, ada!" Legolas cheered. He couldn't contain himself anymore and he ran for Thranduil--attacking the king, his ada, into a hug. Thranduil was caught surprised, but he regained himself and hugged his little one back. 

"Now go on with Lord Curuon, I am sure the horses are just as excited to see you." Thranduil cooed to Legolas as he stroked the elfling's hair. Rivalton smiled to himself because he knew only Legolas had the power to bring out the softer side of their father. 

Legolas just smiled up at his father before running back to Curuon so they could  _finally_ go outside. On the way out, they came across Faervel who was... suspiciously balancing five bottles and three jars in her arms. 

Faervel is the king and queen's fifth child; the third daughter, the younger twin. Living up to her name, Faervel is famous for being one of the most vivacious elleths that have graced the palace halls. Her long, curly golden hair was often tied back--not in a bun or in braids as their mother would hope, but in a high ponytail that often becomes a tangled mess by the end of the day because of whatever activity she was up to.

Elders would often mistake Faervel as mischievous or rebellious, but there is a whole lot more to her than that. Yes, whenever Elrond's children visited chaos would break loose in the palace with all their comical antics, she is proud of that fact. Apart from that though, Faervel simply just doesn't agree with the 'traditional path' that a princess must follow. According to this elleth, princesses shouldn't be expected to stay inside the palace just to read books, learn to cook, and take care of the elflings. If they wanted to learn to do archery, they should be taught. If they wanted to be part of the royal guard, they should be given the opportunity to be. In fact, she's been working on getting their father to allow her some sparring lessons, and she thinks she's finally getting through to him. 

"Hello, Fae!" Legolas eagerly greeted his older sister, making Faervel jump up in surprise. 

"Legolas!" Faervel exclaimed as she tried to regain her balance.

"Oops." Legolas said with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Fae." 

"No worries, Laelas." 

"What exactly are you up to, Faervel?" Curuon asked the princess.

"Was just about to bring these to the kitchen..." Faervel said, but it was obviously a cover up. Curuon could tell that this was yet  _another_ prank in the making but he simply did not have the energy to handle this right now. 

"Do you want to join me and Lord Curuon, Fae?" Legolas asked.

"Where are you two heading?" Faervel asked, just happy for the sudden change in conversation.

"To the stables! Ada allowed me to go and see the horses." Legolas happily told Faervel.

"That sounds real fun! Sure, I want to go with you." Legolas perked up at that and everything just went haywire from there. He took his big sister's hand immediately after Faervel put down the jars, and made a run for it, pulling Faervel with him.

"Catch us if you can, Lord Curuon!" Legolas giggled and of course, Faervel being Faervel, went along with it.

Even though Curuon was tired and felt that he was way too old to be running after an elfling, he didn't want to ruin Legolas' mood so he brushed his tiredness away and ran after the two. 

"We beat you, Lord Curuon!" Legolas cheered, he and Faervel have been waiting by the stables for a good two minutes already when Curuon finally joined them looking a bit more beat down than usual. 

"Yes, you are a very fast elfling." Curuon said before stopping to try and catch his breath.

"Can we look at the horses now?" Legolas eagerly asked. He'd been  _dying_ to see the horses for days now but Thranduil would never let him go alone. He tried going to his older siblings, but they were always too busy with other things.

Faervel laughed at how jumpy her baby brother was being, only Legolas could be  _this_ excited over a couple of horses. "Wow some elfling has  _way_ too much energy." She picked Legolas up and placed him on her hip in the hopes of containing at least some of the energy. 

Curuon smiled at Faervel in thanks because he could have sworn that Legolas was just about ready to go skipping around him. "Come on, we have some horses to meet." The three of them then proceeded to go into the stables, with Legolas still in Faervel's arms. They spent quite some time there, mostly petting the horses and Legolas trying not to give into the temptation of braiding their manes. Curuon was much more used to the indoor scene, but he knew he could get used to moments like this with the royal children. After all the bursts of energy from Legolas, it was actually a really calming experience; no wonder Legolas kept begging to come here. 

Needless to say, taking Legolas back inside was a difficult feat, but the elfling gave in when Curuon promised him another trip to the stables if he finished their next lesson early again. 

Later at dinner, everyone except for Edraithel was in the dining hall ready to eat: It was unlike the eldest daughter to keep everyone waiting. Sure, they were rarely complete at dinner so an empty seat was no unusual sight, but tonight was one of those rare nights wherein everyone was supposedly free and would thus be present at the table. 

"Perhaps Edraithel is still composing her love letter for Ravonor." Faervel suggested in a monotonous voice because she never did understand what her older sister and their parents saw in the ellon. A couple of centuries ago, Edraithel was introduced to Ravonor when the royal family of Mirkwood went to visit the lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Since then, the only things separating the two elves were their duties to their own families and kingdoms. At first, king Thranduil did not approve of the relationship because he believed that their eldest daughter deserved a husband of royal descent--and at the time, Ravonor was just a newly inducted elf into the Galadhrim warriors. However, Ravonor was a persistent elf who truly cared for Edraithel, and he never failed to show it. Eventually, Thranduil came to accept Ravonor as a suitable suitor for his eldest daughter. He wasn't completely pleased with the notion of another ellon sharing his daughter's heart "so soon", but Thranduil knew he couldn't keep his daughter under his wings forever. Apart from that, as a king Thranduil knew it could possibly bring favorable relations between Mirkwood and Lothlorien and with the darkness continuously spreading it was something they truly needed.

"I am certain your sister knows better than to allow something as simple as that to keep her family waiting." Celeblessil replied. 

Conveniently on cue, the doors to the hall were pushed open and in came Edraithel who was trying her best to still look prim and proper despite her apparent rush to the hall. As if to hopefully diffuse the tension she was expecting she'd create, she even took the liberty of fixing her golden hair the way her mother likes it and wearing her circlet. 

Edraithel stood a little by the doorway and respectfully bowed to the king and queen before going any nearer. "I apologize for being late, adar, naneth." 

"What has kept you, Edraithel?" Thranduil calmly asked as Edraithel took her seat at the table beside their mother.

Edraithel already anticipated this question, but it nonetheless still made her blush. "I... I may have been writing a letter and lost track of the time. I apologize." 

"I told you." Faervel huffed.

Legolas, having been seated near the other end of the table in between Lennil and Thanguron, did not hear what Edraithel said; and since he was a curious elfling he  _had_ to know what the adults were talking about. "What did Ethel say?"

"She said she was busy composing another long, emotional love--."

Thranduil, never one for banter especially at the table, cut Faervel off before any actual argument began. "Faervel that is enough." 

"I apologize, adar." Faervel mumbled.

Legolas pouted when Faervel stopped talking because he asked a question, and he figured that he had every right to get an answer. "But I wanted to know what Ethel said."

"I was writing a letter for Ravonor, Laelas. I somehow lost track of time and failed to notice that the sun already set." Edraithel took the liberty of entertaining Legolas. "I apologize for keeping you and everyone waiting, tithen pen."

Legolas, happy that his curiosity was finally satisfied, smiled at his sister. "It is alright, Ethel. You miss Ravonor so I do not mind waiting." Everyone couldn't help but smile at that, even Thranduil: Legolas was the sweetest there's no denying that. 

"I believe it is time for us all to eat now, then?" Celeblessil suggested. All the elves expressed their agreement with their mother because they couldn't wait another second longer to finally eat the food in front of them. 

Everyone was enjoying their meals, not really talking much, but just enjoying one another's company. It always felt good to be together. As Celeblessil put it, perhaps the one curse of being in a royal family is rarely having time to just be with one another and not worry about the kingdom. 

"Someone seems happy." Lennil commented when she noticed Legolas appearing perkier than usual. "I am guessing that you..." The elleth scratched her chin for dramatization before continuing, "went out and saw the horses?" 

Legolas' hand stopped midway to his mouth in surprise that Lennil guessed on her first try. "How did you know?" 

"I have magic, remember?" Lennil smiled at her brother and gave her a little wink. In reality though, she just made an educated guess based on well, how Legolas had been  _incessantly_   asking to see the horses for days now. 

"Can you teach me how to do magic sometime?" Legolas asked in awe. He always admired how talented his sister was in healing, crafting and just about anything. Lennil's claim of having magic holds  _some_ truth though.

Lennil is a en elleth with an incredible brain capacity, even that for an elf. Ever since she was an elfling Lennith loved the library. She preferred staying indoors and reading her books than going out and playing with her siblings. The other children found her peculiar at first: She was the elfling who wanted to continue lessons even after they were done. What elfling would prefer books over the serenity of the outdoors? Lennil was not unfamiliar with teasing and yes, even royal children got teased by their peers. Lennil sometimes felt ostracized, but the constant encouragement from her parents to just be who she was led to who she is today: A respectable elleth who was wise far beyond her years.

The years also favored Lennil in terms of her appearance. The elleth developed beautifully throughout the millennia and ellon left and right would constantly try to catch her attention. Lennil, like her siblings, had golden blond hair but hers just softly curled near the end. Her high cheekbones and vivid blue eyes perfectly complement the sweet, shy smile that often graces her lips. Despite the countless ellon expressing their desires to court her, Lennil continues to show no interest: It simply is not one of her priorities--and her father greatly approves of that. She wanted to focus on acquiring more knowledge, on her family, and at this particular moment, on Legolas. 

"Hmmm... I suppose I can teach my little brother a thing or two." Lennil said. "But of course, I need something in exchange! You have to tell me more about your day, Laelas. It seems like you had a lot of fun." 

Thranduil overheard the conversation and quite honestly, he too wanted to hear how Legolas' day went so he decided to include everyone in the conversation. He could tell from his seat that his youngest was absolutely eager to tell everyone about his day, anyway. 

"How did your visit to the horses today go, tithen pen?" 

"It was great, ada!" Everyone looked to Legolas then because they all wanted to hear what stories Legolas had to tell this time. "Fae and Lord Curuon helped me feed some of the horses after we groomed them!"

It sounded like a small thing to the normal elf, but it meant a lot to Legolas and everyone in the family knew that. Legolas then went on about how Curuon started teaching him how to listen to what the horses were saying, then about how a foal actually left his mother a bit just to approach him.

"But did you go riding?" Thanguron, the second youngest of the children asked. Of all the royal children, Thanguron was most similar to Faervel: They both had their mischievous streaks, but the elders always found Thanguron to be the more "reasonable one" despite being the younger of the two. This was mostly because Thanguron had the perfect avenue to channel his energy, that is, his daily training sessions and duties with the army while Faervel was left to find creative ways to do so. 

Among elves his age, Thanguron is notorious for being flirtatious and the elleth  _love_ him. This, paired with his charming sense of humor and the excitement that his life brings as part of the royal family easily makes him any elleth's dream prince. As if that wasn't enough to make the elleth swoon, Thanguron was also meticulous when it came to fixing himself up: Even if it was just to go out to the stables he had to be sure that his golden hair was braided perfectly, and that his green eyes showed no signs of weariness from a long day's worth of training. What everyone loved about Thanguron the most however, was how great he was with Legolas. 

As expected from an older brother, Thanguron has his moments where he can't help but tease Legolas; but it always ends with Thanguron tripping over himself as he tries to make Legolas feel better. 

At Thanguron's question, Legolas' mood visibly dampened. He  _had_ wanted to ride the horses, but he didn't bother asking anymore because he was so used to the  _you're still too young_ talk. "No..." Thanguron instantly felt bad for dampening his baby brother's mood.

"Well, I have nothing to do tomorrow so I think I can go riding with you!" Thanguron enthusiastically said.

"Actually, I think I would like to tag along, too." Leithianor, Faervel's older twin piped in. He'd been wanting to spend some time with Legolas for days now but he was always so busy teaching archery to the other elflings; but tomorrow was finally his day off and he knew he wanted to spend it with his brother. Like Thanguron, Leithianor was really close to the youngest prince. Sometimes, other elves even think that Leithianor is more protective of Legolas than Thranduil is. The protectiveness initially annoyed Legolas, but he eventually learned to appreciate it.

Despite being an extremely over-protective brother, Leithianor knew how to have fun; and much to Thranduil's relief, it was the kind of fun that didn't get anyone in trouble. Leithianor is considered by many as an ellon who is the jack of all trades: He can fight, he can lead, he can hunt, and he can even swim among many other things. From time to time, Leithianor jumps from one profession to another, and currently he is teaching archery to young elves. His mastery in all these skills was brought by his curiosity when he was just an elfling, which is why he strongly encourages Legolas' curious personality and penchant for exploration. 

Being the second son, many thought that Leithianor was disappointed because he missed the right to the throne by just a small margin; but this wasn't the case at all. Leithianor loved his entire family, but he was never fond of the princely title that came along with it. Oftentimes, Leithianor can be found wandering to different settlements just getting to know people, elves, and even dwarves who weren't aware of his royal heritage. He simply found joy in being able to create bonds without having the other person calculate their own words just because he was talking to royalty. This translates into how Leithianor typically goes about his business. So long as his father was around, he kindly requests others to treat him as an equal. 

Regardless, he still uses his position or title for the better. When a fight erupts during training sessions, Leithianor is immediately there to break it off. When the elves of Mirkwood want to express their qualms but didn't want to bring it up to the king for fear of them being turned away, Leithianor helpfully boosts their morale and confidence until they feel that they're ready to speak for themselves. Above all else though, Leithianor loved being prince because it meant he had such an amazing family who had the power to really make an impact. 

Before anyone could get too excited with the budding plans, Thranduil spoke up.

"This is all assuming however, that I will allow Legolas to even ride a horse."

"Please, ada?" Legolas put down his food and looked pleadingly at his father. 

"You are still young, Legolas. Not to mention too small. You could easily fall off the horse." It was no secret that Thranduil was  _immensely_ protective of his youngest. It even translated to how the guards treated Legolas: They were always watchful of the young prince, making sure that no harm would come his way.

"But when am I going to be big enough?" Legolas whined; he was so tired of being told that he was still too little.

"He has a point, meleth." Celeblessil interjected. "Legolas is already 20, Rivalton was just 10 when he got onto his first horse." At that, Legolas looked to  _both_ his father and oldest brother in disbelief. How come  _he_ had to wait even longer than Rivalton did?

"Naneth is right." Leithianor said with a shrug. He rarely spoke up against his father's wishes, but even he agreed that their father was being a little too much on this aspect. "Plus, Laelas does not have to ride alone immediately. I would happily have him ride with me." 

Legolas was about to argue that he wanted to ride on his own, but Leithianor gave him a look that suggested he should go with this suggestion, or say goodbye to any chances of riding a horse within the next decade. 

The truth was, Thranduil was keeping Legolas from riding his first horse because he wanted to be there to see it happen. He was there for all his other children's firsts; like their first horseback riding, their first presentation for classes, even their first encounter with an animal in the garden... but he was never there for any of Legolas' firsts yet. Things have been changing in all of arda, and it's been keeping Thranduil a lot busier than he would've hoped. As much as he wanted to be a father before a king, sometimes he had to put the kingdom first to ensure the safety of his kin. 

"I think I am outnumbered here," Thranduil relented. "But, I would like the final decision to come from Rivalton." 

At the mention of his name, Rivalton was pulled from his thoughts about trade and focused on the conversation at hand. "What? Why me, adar?" 

"We have been exercising your decision making abilities recently, but all those concerned just the kingdom. As heir to the throne, you will come to realize that decisions concerning your family are often even harder to make." Thranduil explained. Of course, it was typical of their father to make a lesson out of every single situation. "I think it is time that you help your naneth and me with decisions concerning family as well."

"Oh." Rivalton looked around the table and saw his siblings looking at him expectantly. Truth be told, he thought he had the decision making skills mastered: His adar had just praised his work regarding investments earlier this afternoon, but he knew this was a completely different situation. Matters regarding the kingdom could easily be held from an objective standpoint, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't let go of subjectivity or his emotions when it came to his family.

Case in point; how Legolas was giving him his best set of puppy dog eyes. Rivalton didn't realize that he actually groaned in frustration until all of the family burst out laughing--even Thranduil.

"Yes, I find that to be his most powerful weapon, too."

"I suppose Laelas may go riding tomorrow." Rivalton nodded, and of course Legolas practically leaped up from his seat in excitement. "But he has to ride with Leithianor first. No riding on his own until adar sees it fit."

"Thank you, Rivalton! Thank you, ada!" Legolas beamed, to which both elves just smiled fondly in response to.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penneth - young one  
> tithen pen - little one  
> Adar - Dad/father  
> Ada - Daddy  
> Laelas - Laes = baby, las = leaf --> Laelas = baby leaf  
> Naneth - mom/mother  
> Nana - mommy   
> melleth - love  
> elleth - elf-woman  
> ellon - elf-man
> 
> I decided to do a little prologue just to let you guys have a feel of how everyone's character is. May not have gone in-depth, but I think you can just learn more about the characters as we progress :).   
> Also, in case this has caused any confusion, Legolas may have some nicknames for some of his siblings. I just thought it'd be cute since he's still so young here, so in my head maybe he had difficulties with pronouncing some of their names when he was a lot younger, and it just stuck.


	3. Ride Away

**Year 2,569 _(449 years ago)_**

The sun had just begun to rise the following morning when Legolas deemed it appropriate to finally get up and about. When his father sent him to bed the previous night Legolas  had to force himself to go into elven sleep: He was much too excited to go horseback riding with his brothers. Even when he was finally asleep, all he dreamed about was riding his horse all around Middle Earth.

Legolas knew he should have waited for his mother to check in on him before leaving the room, but he was much too excited to get the day started. Rummaging through his clothes, he found a comfortable enough-looking tunic, got dressed, hastily combed his hair, and left to look for his brothers. On the way to Leithianor's room, he passed the library which Lennil was just leaving.

"What are you wearing, Laelas?" Lennil asked with a slight smile on her face.

Upon realizing that his sister was talking to him, Legolas stopped in his tracks. "A tunic..?" Legolas answered, though it came out sounding more like a question. Did his sister not know what a tunic was? "Why are you awake so early?" 

"I always am awake before the sun rises." Lennil explained. "Did naneth not help you get ready today? Your tunic is on backwards." 

Legolas looked down at what he was wearing and blushed when he realized that Lennil was right. "Oh." 

Lennil knew she shouldn't have laughed, but the situation was too adorable. "It is alright. Come, I can help you get dressed  _properly."_ She offered her hand out and Legolas hesitantly took it. He was grateful for the help, but he really wanted to get to his brothers already. "Did naneth not notice that your tunic was on backwards?" 

"Nana did not dress me." Legolas shyly explained as the two walked back down the direction Legolas came from. "I woke up early and could not wait so I did it myself." 

"You have a whole day ahead of you," Lennil commented in amusement. "what could you possibly not--ah, you are to go horseback riding with Leithianor and Thanguron today." 

"Yes! I was just about to go to wake Lei and Aron up so we could go already." Legolas explained.

Lennil of course knew that her two brothers were up late last night working on some of their own tasks so she was almost certain that the two would still be passed out in elven dreams. "I think it is a little too early, Laelas. The horses may still be sleeping, too." She decided to use the horses instead of explaining how tired their brothers were, figuring that it'd be easier to make Legolas pity the horses than to talk him down from charging into Leithianor's and Thanguron's rooms. 

"When will they be awake, though?" Legolas asked. Maybe he could still wake his brothers so that they'd be ready by the time--

"Legolas where have you been?!" Legolas' thoughts were interrupted as he and Lennil entered his room; Inside was a frantic-looking Celeblessil.

Legolas flinched a little at his mother's tone. Yes, he's been up for quite some time now but even he thinks that it's too early to be shouting. "Good morning, nana." He timidly greeted. "I woke up early because I wanted to see the horses already. I was about to go wake Lei and Aron, but Lennil says that the horses are still asleep, too."

Celeblessil's mind was racing. After she got herself ready for the day, she went to wake Legolas and help him get dressed as usual, but she found the elfling's room empty. With what Thranduil had been telling her about the darkness spreading, Celeblessil thought of all the possibly horrible things that could have happened to their youngest child. Of all their children, only Rivalton, Edraithel, and Lennil were made fully aware of the current situation in Middle Earth. The king and queen found no reason to involve  _all_ their children, especially Legolas, at least not yet. Perhaps the situation can still be easily reversed, and they would've scared their children for no--

"I am sorry for worrying you, nana." It was Celeblessil's turn to have her thoughts interrupted. Upon looking at her son who seemed genuinely upset at the prospect of scaring her, Celeblessil softened up. She could not stay mad at her son for this. Legolas was only excited, he meant no harm. 

"I forgive you, Laelas. Your nana may just have overreacted." Celeblessil admitted with an apologetic smile. "Come here." Celeblessil bent down a little and opened her arms for Legolas to come into, which Legolas did. The queen enveloped her son into a comforting embrace and kissed the crown of his head. 

Lennil, satisfied that her brother would be fine, politely excused herself from the room. Once they were alone, Celeblessil pulled back to look at Legolas, and she was glad she did. She only noticed now the state her son was in. 

"Well, you almost got it right." Celeblessil smiled at Legolas. She then proceeded to help Legolas  _properly_ get ready for the day, taking a bit longer than Legolas would've liked. He didn't complain though, because he loved his mother and he could tell that taking care of him made her happy and more at peace. 

"Now Legolas, I know you are excited to go riding with your brothers, but Leithianor and Thanguron were out with the guards last night." Celeblessil said once she was satisfied with the neatness of her son's hair. "Let your brothers rest this morning. You have plenty of time in the afternoon to go riding with them."

It upset Legolas to be told to wait again, but he figured it was better than not going riding at all. "Why were they out with the guards after dinner?" 

"There were just a lot of spiders getting closer to the border and they wanted to help." Celeblessil explained. "It is nothing to worry about." 

"When I am older, I can help keep Mirkwood safe too, right?" 

Celeblessil smiled sadly at that. She was proud that her son was already thinking of such selfless matters at an early age; but at the same time, she wished  _this_ kind of selfless thinking would be unnecessary. She longed for the time when Mirkwood was still known as Greenwood the Great. Hopefully, by the time Legolas reaches the age of majority, it would no longer be necessary to have so many warriors or guards in their ranks. Everyone would feel safer, and children could run freely outside again without their parents having to worry the slightest. 

"Of course you can," Celeblessil smiled at her son. "and I am certain that you will do a wonderful job at keeping everyone safe; but right now, just enjoy being an elfling." She said as she poked Legolas in the stomach, effectively making him giggle.  

.

"I brought you some tea, melleth." After taking care of Legolas and making sure that he would go down for breakfast instead of waking his brothers, Celeblessil decided to check on her husband. If Celeblessil woke up early that morning, it only meant that Thranduil was up even earlier so. 

Thranduil was back in his study preparing the maps and other documents for his meeting in the afternoon with Amathon, the high captain of his warriors. She approached Thranduil and placed his tea on the desk before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, melleth."

"I still do not see why you had to be up so early for this." Celeblessil said with a sigh as she sat on a chair across from Thranduil on the other side of the desk. 

Thranduil stopped what he was writing and looked apologetically at his wife. "I am sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"You know that is not what I meant at all."

Yes, Thranduil knew that. Celeblessil had been the most understanding partner for all these years. Thranduil could not thank the valar enough for bringing her into his life. "Danger does not rest in Mirkwood, I am afraid." Thranduil said before returning to his work. "And I do not think I can rest easy without addressing this first." 

Celeblessil figured that countering Thranduil would be futile at this point. When Thranduil already has his mind set on work, there was no getting him out of it until he deems the task accomplished. "Are there any developments?" 

"Any developments on the attacks? Plenty." Thranduil replied without even glancing away from the map he was studying. "Developments on strategies? I am afraid not. Mostly what is giving our warriors success after success is the predictability of these spiders. Recently, they have multiplied, yes; but they all just originate from the same place, and mostly follow the same paths. It is like they have their own leader that beckons them to go to the same place every time. If that is the case though, the spider king is not a very effective ruler." Thranduil was rambling now, and Celeblessil knew it was just a sign of his stress.  

"It seems that the spiders have more discipline than our children do, sometimes." Celeblessil said in the hopes of lightening Thranduil's mood even just a little, and it worked. 

Thranduil let out a little chuckle at Celeblessil's comment. "It seems that they do." 

"It is still safe for Legolas to go riding with Thanguron and Leithianor, then?" Celeblessil asked.

Thranduil paused for just a second before answering his wife. "Yes, I believe so. Rivalton and I scouted the perimeter last night before returning, no spiders have made it any nearer. The darkness is also still just in the forest. I am sure that Leithianor and Thanguron have the sense to stay within the borders." 

"That is wonderful to hear, at least. Legolas is so excited to go out in the afternoon." 

"Let me guess: Legolas woke up early because he wanted to use the entire day for horseback riding." Thranduil looked up at his wife for confirmation, and Celeblessil just had an amused smile plastered on her face. "Typical Legolas." Thranduil chuckled. 

Moments have passed wherein all they could hear was the teacup clinking against the saucer whenever either of them took a sip, and the occasional scratching of pen against paper. Celeblessil was just about to leave so he could give Thranduil more room to work with, but she suddenly remembered something. "Are you still upset that you will not see him ride for the first time?" 

"It saddens me, yes." Thranduil admitted. "I have missed one too many of Legolas' milestones, but I cannot hold him back just because I will not be there to witness them." He said with a sad smile.

"You have plenty of time to make it up to him, do not worry." 

. 

Right after lunch, Legolas was begging Leithianor and Thanguron to get ready more quickly. The two teased Legolas for a bit; pretending to not know why Legolas was so excited, slowing down their walking. They couldn't keep it up any longer though because they had to admit that even they were excited to go out riding. 

"Adar and Rivalton said three guards will be joining us this afternoon." Leithianor informed his brothers as they made their way down the stairs. "They should be waiting for us in the great hall." 

"Why do the guards have to go with us, Lei?" Legolas curiously asked. Yes, when he went out alone there would always be at least one guard with him, but now he was with his two older brothers. Surely, they would be safe enough? "Are we going far?" 

Leithianor smiled at his baby brother's enthusiasm to ride far today, but he was sure that their father would have their heads if they brought Legolas farther than the forest river. "No Laelas, we will just be riding along the skirts of the border." 

"And we will be riding fast?" 

"We have to go slowly first, and then when you are ready we can see about riding faster." Thanguron told him. Usually Thanguron would advocate riding faster than the wind, but when it came to their baby brother he was a lot more logical and protective. 

Upon reaching the great hall they were greeted by three guards, as promised by their father and Rivalton. One of the guards greeted the princes as he bowed respectfully to the three, and the two other guards immediately followed suit.  When everyone confirmed that they were ready to go Leithianor led the way to the stables, holding Legolas' hand to stop him from running ahead. 

When they finally reached the stables, Legolas easily freed himself from Leithianor's grip and made his way to one specific horse. "Can we ride Summer, Lei? Please?" Legolas was standing by a sizable horse with a flaxen chestnut coat. The horse's mane was in braids, which led Leithianor and Thanguron to presume that this was one of the horses Legolas met the previous day. Their suspicions were confirmed when Summer seemingly perked up at the sight of Legolas: He whinnied in approval when Legolas approached to pet his muzzle. "Summer told me yesterday that he really wanted to go riding with me someday!" 

"You can talk to horses now, too?" Thanguron asked incredulously. It wasn't uncommon for elves to be able to talk to animals, but at the rate Legolas was going Thanguron was sure that he'd be able to convince ants to start an army for him by the age of 50. 

"Lord Curuon taught me!" Legolas told them as if it was no big deal to learn how to talk to an animal overnight. "I cannot always do it perfectly yet, but I am sure of what Summer told me." As if to support Legolas' statement, the said horse whinnied and gently nuzzled his muzzle against Legolas.

Leithianor didn't want to let Legolas ride Summer: The horse was simply too big and she's known for moving really quickly even if the rider wants otherwise. "Perhaps we can start off with a different horse for today; like... Pace!" Leithianor gestured to another smaller looking horse at the other end of the stables.  

"Pace is a nice horse too, but I want to ride Summer today. Please?" Legolas half-begged. For good measure, he even added his signature puppy dog face. 

Thanguron just got his own horse and overheard the little conversation. He laughed in amusement because Legolas was for sure going to win this argument. "It appears as though you just lost this battle, Leithianor." 

"I promise to behave, and you will be riding with me anyway, Lei!" Legolas continued to push.

Leithianor looked around him and noticed that everyone was ready except for him and Legolas. Not wanting to ruin the day,  Leithianor finally relented. "Very well. Come now." The older prince smiled when Legolas practically leaped in the air out of joy: In Legolas' mind, this was perhaps the best day in his 20 years of existence. Once Legolas calmed down enough, Leithianor bent down a little so he could lift him up onto Summer before climbing on behind him. 

"Summer says he is happy that you said yes." Legolas turned back a little so he could give his older brother a smile.

"Well I think someone will be even happier when we get going." Leithianor smiled back. He made sure that Legolas was sitting properly and had a good grip before making Summer move. To say that Legolas was thrilled would be a massive understatement. He was ecstatic and everyone, even the trees, can sense it. 

They started off with a slow gallop, but they gradually sped up until the horses were practically running top speed. Even Thanguron knew that their father would lose his head if he saw how fast they were going, but he was having much too fun to care. That, and he could hear Legolas giggling from where he and Leithianor were riding in front of them and he didn't want to disrupt that. 

"Can I try to hold the reins this time, Lei?" Legolas asked when Leithianor eventually slowed Summer down into a walk. 

Admittedly, Leithianor almost gave in because Legolas had him hooked right around his little finger. He caught his senses just in time though. "Perhaps next time, Laelas." Even though their father didn't say it, Leithianor could tell that Thranduil wanted to teach Legolas himself or at the very least be there when Legolas learns how to ride a horse on his own. 

Leithianor expected a protest from the elfling in front of him, so he was a little surprised when Legolas pouted for just a second before replying. "Okay..." The truth is, Legolas was just in a spectacular mood that even he didn't want to ruin it with his whining. 

"Are you having fun, Laelas?" Thanguron asked when he and his horse finally caught up to the two.

"A lot of fun! Did you see how fast Lei and I went?" 

Thanguron looked knowingly at Leithianor because yes, he did notice how fast the two were going. Summer's capabilities sure weren't put to waste because Leithianor easily left Thanguron and the guards in the dust. In return, Leithianor just gave an innocent smile. "Well, I almost could not see you because of how fast the two of you were being!" Thanguron entertained Legolas.

"Faster than the wind!" Legolas claimed.

"You bet." Thanguron smiled at his brother. "How about we take a break here for a while? I think the other horses may need their rest after that run. Some of them just are not as young as they used to." He exaggeratedly whispered that last bit to Legolas, effectively making him giggle.

"Silly Aron! The horses can still hear you!"

Thanguron faked a gasp right as he stopped his horse, with Leithianor and the guards following suit. "What do you mean? Of course they did not: I only whispered quietly to you. That was our little secret." It seemed however, that Thanguron's horse wasn't having any of it. In the blink of an eye Thanguron's horse stood on his hind legs, putting the prince off balance with the surprise 'attack' and making him fall onto the grass. 

"I told you!" Legolas laughed at his brother's demise--even the guards were trying hard to suppress their laughter. 

Leithianor didn't miss up on the opportunity to engrave this memory in his mind forever. After recovering from his laughter, he hopped off Summer and helped Legolas down. "You should listen to Laelas more, Thanguron." Leithianor then went over to his brother to help him up, but upon extending his arm to Thanguron, he was roughly pulled down onto the grass with him. "Thanguron!" Leithianor exclaimed and of course, Legolas was in hysterics by now. 

"You think this is funny, Laelas?" Leithianor, who was still on the ground, teasingly asked his brother.

"Very." Legolas giggled. He was trying to catch his breath, but his attempt was interrupted as Leithianor and Thanguron pulled him in with them and mercilessly tickled him. "Aron! Lei! No, stop!" Legolas begged through his laughter.

"What was that Laelas?" Leithianor asked as he continued tickling Legolas.

"I believe he said 'more', Leithianor." Thanguron mused, so that was what they did. They continued tickling Legolas for a while more, at some point practically rolling around in the sand, but they eventually found mercy and let Legolas breathe. 

"What did you attack me for? I warned you that the horses could still hear you!" Legolas exclaimed once he got his bearings.

"Well, you technically did not warn me," Thanguron said. "you told me when it was too late: The deed was already done. You wanted the horse to do that."

Legolas tried to look offended at first, but he couldn't stop the smile from creeping up on his face. "Maybe."

"What a cheeky elfling." Leithianor laughed and gave Legolas one last tickle for good measure. "On a more serious note, I think the horses need a drink." He added, and on cue Summer whinnied in agreement. 

"The river is just a couple of more paces away, I think we can just walk it." Thanguron suggested. They didn't mind going just a little beyond the border since they figured they'd just be quick. The darkness barely even touched these and evil creatures were rarely seen at this point so there was nothing to worry about. "You do not let go of my hand okay, Laelas? We do not want you to get lost." Thanguron said as he stood up.

"When I see a rabbit though, may I pet it?" Legolas seriously asked. He was in what their parents called the 'can I keep it?' phase of being an elfling. Every other day Legolas would come home with a different animal but with the same question: Can I keep it? It was, and is, a difficult feat, but their parents always manage to turn the elfling down. Of course Legolas being the spirited elfling that he is stopped letting the rejection get to him. His solution was to find a different animal every time until he found the right one that got his parents to say yes. One time, Legolas even brought home a baby tarantula and nearly gave Thranduil a heart attack. Even the scolding he got from  _that_ didn't dampen his spirits. Coincidentally, the next animal on his list was a rabbit. 

"Pet it, or do you mean take it home with us?" Leithianor asked.

Legolas turned to give his brother an innocent smile. He knew he was caught, but that didn't mean he was backing down from his plan. Leithianor took that as a confirmation of his suspicions, but he just chuckled and let it go. Their parents could deal with it instead of him and Thanguron. 

After making sure that the horse didn't have a personal vendetta against him, Thanguron grabbed the reins with one hand, and Legolas' own with the other. The small group then made their way towards the river. Throughout the entire walk the group was silent, but mostly because Legolas insisted:  _Your loud voices could scare the rabbits away!_

The river was already within their sight when Thanguron felt Legolas eagerly and repetitively tugging his arm. He looked down at the elfling and Legolas excitedly pointed to the bushes by the right. "Rabbit!" Legolas mouthed. Thanguron looked to where Legolas was pointing and did in fact see not one, not two, not even three--but  _four_ rabbits. Thranduil was going to have a headache tonight. Thanguron could already imagine the arguments that his baby brother would come up with:  _They might be a rabbit family, ada! We cannot let them out into the wild. They need a safe home._

They were in no rush, so Thanguron humored his brother and let Legolas tug him along so they could see the rabbits. He quickly told Thanguron where they were headed and Leithianor let them, taking the reins away from Thanguron so he could watch over Legolas better. He then asked two of the guards to follow his brothers first before he and the other guard went straight for the river, all the horses in tow. 

When they reached the bushes where the presumed rabbit family was hiding, Legolas let go of Thanguron's hand in favor of getting closer. "Be careful, Laelas. We do not know if they are nice rabbits." Thanguron warned his brother because there was a time when Legolas was bitten by an innocent-looking hedgehog. It was the first time Legolas got hurt and as expected, their parents were more frantic and scared than Legolas was. 

"They will not hurt me, Aron. Do not worry." Legolas assured his brother. He was now crouched down right in front of the group of rabbits and the biggest one was curiously studying him. Eventually, the rabbit probably considered that Legolas was a friend and it hopped right onto his lap. Eventually, the second rabbit followed and Legolas was absolutely over the moon. He was already trying to think of a way to carry all four of them back when Thanguron heard it.

Thanguron wasn't sure at first, but he took one glance at the guards and knew he was right: The two of them looked more alert than usual. It wasn't anything big, just the sound of a twig snapping in two. It could have been anything because the forest was littered with animals but still, it wouldn't hurt to be more watchful. He surveyed his surroundings one more time before turning back to Legolas who had managed to get  _all_ four rabbits into his arms. 

"It seems like you have your hands full, Laelas. Do you require help?" Thanguron asked his brother.

"I can do it! The rabbits listen to me." Thanguron wasn't going to argue against that. Legolas had his way with animals. "Shall we go back to Lei? I think the rabbits are thirsty, too." 

Thanguron agreed and put his hand on the small of Legolas' back to lead him back to the river. Before Thanguron could even register what he was doing he pushed Legolas down to the ground with him, earning a yelp from his little brother. Legolas was just about to complain about how he could've hurt the rabbits when they all saw a spear fly above their heads and lodge itself onto the tree right beside the siblings. From there, everything went spiraling down. 

The two guards with them pulled out their weapons and Thanguron quickly got up to join them. "Legolas stay down." It was then the first pair of orcs appeared. The guards struggled with them for a moment, but the orcs were no match for the skilled elves of Mirkwood. They were trained literally from childhood for moments like these which is why Thanguron felt just the slightest bit of confidence regarding their chances. 

In no time, the two guards were able to take the orcs down. "Prince Thanguron we have to regroup." One of the guards urgently said as he pulled his sword from the orc carcass. Legolas was mortified, and he had the right to be so. He was way too young to witness all this violence, even for elven standards. 

Thanguron completely agreed with the guard: They were much stronger in numbers even if it just meant two other elves. It also meant that at least there were more elves who could help watch over Legolas. Legolas...

"Everything will be fine, Laelas. Just a little challenge." Thanguron turned to his brother and easily picked him up. Legolas accidentally let two of the rabbits slip from his arms but he was much too afraid to complain about that. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of here  _now_. 

The group made a run for the river with one guard leading the front and the other guarding the back. Out of nowhere, a group of orcs caught up to them: They were easily outnumbered and Thanguron knew he had to join the fight if they were to stand a chance. 

"Laelas, Laelas listen to me." Thanguron tried to calmly yet urgently speak to his brother. "I need you to climb the tree. Climb it as high as you can and stay there."

"I do not want to leave you!" Legolas cried as Thanguron brought him to the nearest, tallest looking tree. 

"I will be right back with you, Laelas. Just hide for a moment and we will be back." Thanguron said. "Everything will be fine." Thanguron then turned his back, trusting his brother to do as he was told, and joined the two guards who were still fighting off the orcs. 

Luckily, Leithianor and the third guard, who Leithianor learned was named Aradel, were not too far off. They heard weapon clank against armor and slice through flesh and muscle again and again and again. Without saying a word to each other, they got onto their horses and charged towards the noise. Their arrival heightened the three other elves' morale and they easily took down the orcs with Leithianor and Aradel stamping over a few with their horses after slicing them down. 

"Lei!" Leithianor turned to where he heard Legolas call for his name and saw that three orcs were trying to get to him.

"Legolas climb  _higher!"_ Thanguron practically yelled at his brother as he and Aradel charged. Legolas didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled farther up, just narrowly missing the orc's grasp. Halfway up the tree, Legolas stopped to look at the fight below him, but he wished he hadn't. An orc snuck up behind his brother and the guard and hacked off one of the horse's legs with an ax. 

Legolas yelled as the horse crashed down and tossed Aradel off of him. Aradel was almost crushed by his own horse but he was swift on his feet and rolled away, also evading the end of an orc's blood-stained ax. 

A couple of feet away, Thanguron and the two other guards were beginning to get overwhelmed. Every time they brought down one orc, two would take its place. 

"My lord we need to head back!" A guard said as he stabbed an orc in its gut. 

Thanguron jabbed another orc and sliced off another's arm before he turned for just a millisecond to check his brother. "Leithianor!"

"I know, I know!" Leithianor yelled back in annoyance. Yes, he was busy but he was neither deaf nor stupid. They were clearly outnumbered as is and it didn't seem like new batches of orcs would stop arriving anytime soon. He was just trying to come up with a plan on how to get his brother safely down now in the midst of this all. 

"We need to clear them out more, first!" Aradel yelled. He was right: If they break ranks now they stood no chance especially if they had Legolas to carry back.  Leithianor briskly nodded in agreement before tripling his efforts against the orcs. 

Roughly two dozen orcs later, the five elves were a little more confident about their chances for escape. "Thanguron, head back with Megilagor, warn the border patrol!" Leithianor yelled, referring to one of the guards with his brother. "I will follow after getting Legolas!" Thanguron nodded and took down three more elves before leaving with Megilagor, slicing through a couple of more orcs on the way. 

As Leithianor prepared to climb up the tree, he heard the unmistakable sound of Thanguron yelping in pain. Leithianor whipped his head back in time and saw Thanguron with arrows through his shoulder and left thigh. To make things worse, a group of orcs were gaining on them.

"Prince Leithianor,  _go!_ " Aradel snapped Leithianor out of his trance. He hadn't realized that he was just standing there for about five seconds, contemplating if he should climb up for Legolas or run after Thanguron. "I will keep prince Legolas safe." 

Leithianor understood where Aradel was getting at. He didn't explicitly state it, but Leithianor knew. Aradel was several millennia older than him and thus had much more training and experience than he. Between the two of them, Leithianor knew Aradel had better chances of keeping Legolas alive. "Please, keep him safe." As much as he wanted to keep Legolas within sight, he knew that this was the logical way to go. 

Aradel nodded to Leithianor before the latter turned to run after Thanguron and Megilagor. A couple more moments of fighting, and the three were already out of sight. Eventually, the third guard joined Aradel by the tree and helped him fight off the orcs. "Go get prince Legolas, I will cover for you!" He said.

Aradel muttered a thanks before climbing up the tree to get to Legolas. Just a couple of branches away from the prince, Aradel heard the guard below him scream in pain, and then, silence. Aradel didn't dare to look down and continued his climb up to the youngest prince.

"Prince Legolas, it is I." Aradel said in a calm, soothing tone once he reached the prince. 

"Where are Lei and Aron?" Legolas cried. The elfling still had one rabbit clutched in his arms and it was practically the only thing keeping him from running off. 

"They are on the way back to get help, but we need to get you out of this tree." Aradel explained. "Come here, we need to get going." Legolas hesitated for a moment but he eventually crawled over into Aradel's open arms, with the rabbit climbing onto his shoulder. 

Once Aradel had his arms around Legolas the elfling shut his eyes closed, not wanting to see any more of the horrors he already witnessed. He could still feel the rabbit nuzzling itself against his neck when Aradel reached the ground. He sensed Aradel running as fast as he could but he still didn't dare to open his eyes. Aradel ran and ran, and when he stopped, Legolas decided to finally open his eyes.

But he wished he hadn't.

"Did you have to take that long?!" An orc even larger than the ones Legolas saw earlier was standing right in front of them. Two other orcs were flanked on either side and Legolas was confused.

"It is not my fault that your army is so easy to take down." Aradel quipped. 

"Easy? EASY?! Well I have you--"

" _Enough._ " Aradel cut off the orc before things got too heated. They wasted enough time in that little battle, they had to get going before Leithianor returned with backup. "Just lead the way." 

The orc glared at Aradel and huffed in annoyance before going the other way, not even turning around to make sure the elves were following him. But he didn't need to. Aradel fixed the way he was holding onto Legolas, avoiding making eye contact with the elfling, before running after them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what could be happening in Middle Earth that got Celeblessil so frantic when she thought that Legolas was missing?   
> And I'm so sorry/not sorry about that cliffhanger!! What's gonna happen to Legolas now? Is this connected to the problems that Thranduil believes are only getting graver and graver??   
> Or am I just making you all over-analyze this? Stick around to find out ;). 


	4. A Prince for a Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some parts of this story may not be completely in line with Tolkien's universe. Changes were done for the purpose of this story's plot :) 

 

**Year 2,569 _(449 years ago)_**

Upon their arrival at Dol Guldur, the group went straight for what seemed to be a throne room. Legolas was afraid, but he was also in awe. For the past couple of years, Thanguron would tell him of the ruins of Dol Guldur; that there was nothing left but rubble, moss, and walls that would crumble at the lightest touch. That wasn't what Legolas saw. From afar, Thanguron's tales seemed to hold substance, but once they entered the border everything changed before Legolas' eyes.

Suddenly, a tall castle loomed right above them; a castle surrounded by high walls with turrets and towers manned by orcs and a handful of elves with weapons that Legolas has never before seen. All around him, he could feel the dread. Mirkwood was dark, it was eerie, but it was nothing compared to the weight that Dol Guldur pressed against his fea. The group has only been walking within Dol Guldur's borders for two minutes and already, Legolas felt like the darkness was overpowering him. He felt heavier, as if every step he took his feet were being pulled back by the roots of the dark trees surrounding them. 

Just as Legolas' tiny body was about to collapse, they entered the castle and it was as if they entered a new world. It was still dark such that Legolas' dim light felt like it was the morning sun blazing through a night sky, but it was definitely lighter than the outside. Legolas hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath until he exhaled shakily before gasping for more air. The atmosphere outside was so dense that inhaling felt like taking in fumes from old trees burning with rotting animal carcasses.

Legolas was tired. He wanted to run, he wanted to cry, he wanted to go home; but he can't. He was bound at the wrists and surrounded by orcs thrice his size. He tried his luck just a short distance away from the river, he clawed and kicked and even  _bit,_ but to no avail. He resorted to crying and yelling as loud as he could for his brothers, but the leader of the orc group only kicked him down and told him to knock it off before he makes it  _impossible_ for Legolas to scream. At that, Legolas just quietly trudged along. He kept trying to look at the elf who was with him, at Aradel, but it seemed as though Aradel had no intentions of even acknowledging him. Legolas couldn't understand why one of his father's guards would do this. Why had Aradel taken him away? Why was he helping these monsters--monsters who until today Legolas has only heard about from Thanguron's stories?  His thoughts were interrupted when they entered a new room.

Looking around him, Legolas could only guess that this was the throne room. He didn't even know that Dol Guldur  _had_ a throne room, what more someone to occupy said room; but there, at the throne by the end of the hall sat an elf like no other.

"What is this?!" The elf yelled as his dark, almost black eyes flared in anger at the approaching group. Legolas was still at the other end of the hall, but he could already feel the elf's eyes burning right through him. He had the same ageless beauty as all the elves around Middle Earth, but there was no hiding the darkness that festered within. As their group got closer to the elf, Legolas could feel the dread pressing against his chest. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the elf but he found that he couldn't. Even for elven standards, the elf before them was beautiful; but it was the kind of beauty that drilled its way into your mind, the kind of beauty that demanded not to be forgotten. 

"An elf as you asked, master Dimaethor." One of the orcs had the nerve to answer, as if their master couldn't rule that for himself. 

It was obvious that the orc made a terrible mistake. Dimaethor rose to his feet and Legolas could tell that the elf easily towered everyone in the room. He looked as lithe as any other elf, but there was also strength in his build. He exuded the image of someone capable of wreaking peril in a scarily graceful manner. As he descended the steps and strode towards the group, it appeared almost as if he was gliding. Legolas would have said that Dimaethor was the most alluring elf he'd seen, if it weren't for the way he looked at them. A careless bystander may mistake Dimaethor's expression for apathy, but the person at the end of his gaze would tell you otherwise. Dimaethor only glanced at Legolas and already Legolas felt like daggers were cutting right through him.  

Once Dimaethor was standing right in front of the orc who spoke, he stopped. "That is very kind of you to bestow upon me such  _revolutionary_ information." The way he said it almost sounded sincere, but as young as Legolas was, he was no fool. The orc however, was another story.

"My pleasure. It was easy considering he's nothin' but a tiny elf-child!" The orc said as if there was no greater feat anyone could have accomplished. 

"I am certain that it truly was a challenge; overpowering an elfling with tens of orcs on your side." Dimaethor continued to humor the orc, and the orc was dim-witted enough to be lured into it.

The orc stood a little taller before nodding his head. "A great number died, but they din't die in vain!"

"Yes, yes." Dimaethor's composure wavered for a second but he immediately regained control. "Not a waste. We spent  _years_ planting our spies in Mirkwood, gathering intel, and planning for this very day, and what did we get? An elfling. Surely, not a waste."

Legolas ears perked at that: They've been planting spies in Mirkwood? There were more evil elves in Mirkwood? Who even are 'they'? Before Legolas could even try to process everything, the orc spoke once more.

"Yes master Dimaethor, jus like yous asked!" It was the last straw for the elf. Suddenly, the orc was lifted up into the air, but Legolas couldn't see anything touching the orc: It was as if the orc was being levitated. 

"What I asked?" Dimaethor asked in a tone so calm, but it bore a lot of weight. The air in the room thickened and Legolas could swear that it was getting more and more difficult to get enough air to breathe. "What I  _asked_ is for you to bring me the  _crown prince!_ You imbecilic fool brought me the exact opposite of what I asked! Tell me! Do you see a crown prince?!"

"N-n-no m'lord but he's still a prince!" The orc made the mistake of arguing. Dimaethor's eyes narrowed in sheer anger and the orc started struggling against some invisible bonds around his neck. 

All other orcs looked nervously at their leader and fell silent. At least they were smart enough to know when to fall silent, to know when a battle against Dimaethor was lost; but  _all_ battles against Dimaethor are lost. Even Aradel seemed more tense. Legolas could only watch in fear as Dimaethor slowly approached the orc who was still writhing up in the air. He was choking now and he was desperately trying to break loose of the bonds slowly contracting around his neck. 

"You wasted an army. You wasted my resources. You wasted  _my time_  and you have the audacity to be proud of your  _accomplishment?_ " Dimaethor spat out the last word as if it was filled with venom. "Even more, our spies are at risk of being discovered because of your idiocy! You knew that we had possibly only  _one_ chance to get this right and you still could not for the life of you  _follow my orders!_ I have seen a blind man lead better than you did today!" 

The room was silent for a moment and Legolas was beginning to think that they'd be standing there all day, or at least until the orc finally lost his breath; but then the said orc fell to the ground in a massive heap. He was panting heavily and had burns around his neck as if there was hot metal wrapped around it previously, but he was alive nonetheless. 

Eventually, Dimaethor turned around and began walking back to his throne. "I want this  _entire_ group executed immediately."  He was furious, and when Dimaethor is furious it was near impossible to talk him down. 

The entire group was in chaos: The orcs were beginning to fight against the guards, some were trying to escape, but all were hopeless. The guards in the throne room--a surprising mix of elves, orcs, and even men, outnumbered the group three to one. This was it, this would be the end of Legolas' incredibly short life.

"Lord Dimaethor wait!" Legolas almost forgot that Aradel was there with them until he spoke up over all the chaos.

"Speak one more word Aradel and you will go through an excruciatingly long and painful death." Dimaethor said without even turning to face them. 

Aradel however was not going to go down without a fight, and seeing as a physical one wouldn't end well for him, he went with the next best alternative. "But my lord, the orc may have shown idiocy but this is not a complete failure on our end! We can still get the crown prince!" Aradel just narrowly missed a blow from one of the men when he got the last sentence out. 

Legolas had given up fighting when an elf held him at knife-point, but he couldn't help his curiosity as he turned his head to see how Dimaethor would react. Almost everyone in the room halted their fighting to see how Dimaethor would react to being spoken up to against his direct orders. 

"So you tell me," Dimaethor had stopped halfway to his throne and turned back around to face the group. "that you expect this  _elfling_ to break the prophecy? Why, you are more idiotic tha--."

"No, my lord." Aradel cut Dimaethor off. He knew it was practically a death sentence to interject while Dimaethor was speaking, but he needed Dimaethor to see his way immediately if he wanted out of this alive. "I am saying that we can use the elfling as leverage." There was no change in Dimaethor's demeanor, and there was no order to have him executed then and there, so Aradel took it as a sign to continue. "We can use the elfling against Thranduil. An elfling for the crown prince." 

"And what makes you certain that Thranduil would even consider this?" Dimaethor asked in a condescending manner. In truth, he desperately wanted a way to remedy the situation too. Their dark lord would not be pleased with the news that all their years-worth of preparation brought them nowhere. 

Aradel had anticipated that question and luckily, he already thought of an answer.  "Thranduil will agree because this elfling is his weakness. A royal elfling born after so many centuries is a good omen not only to the family, but to the entire kingdom. His weak conscience will not be able to hold knowing he was presented the opportunity to save his youngest but he did not take it. He will say yes, my lord, because he is much too fond of this elfling for his own good." Aradel paused for a moment to let his idea sink in before continuing. "Aside from being the crown prince, Rivalton is a seasoned warrior, extremely well-trained in battle. He is  _centuries_ older than this elfling. Surely, he stands a better chance at surviving in Dol Guldur. Maybe even escaping if Thranduil is so foolish to think that escape would be possible. Thranduil may pride himself as a powerful king, but he is weak where his family is concerned." 

Hearing Aradel speak of his father in such a way made Legolas want to scream and hit the older elf, but all he managed to do was cry. His father was not weak: Yes, he loved his family dearly but Legolas was told that love only made you stronger. If that was true though, why did he suddenly feel as though he can collapse in any moment. 

"You seem to know a lot about Thranduil." Aradel commented.

Aradel shook off the dwarf that was holding him by his wrist and stood up straight before addressing Dimaethor once more. "I was frequently assigned to guard his children and often the entire family. I have seen enough to know that Thranduil will do anything for his children."

Dimaethor could see the practicality and logic in Aradel's thinking, but he was not about to admit that. Instead, he decided to contest Aradel. "And you can vouch for this? Should this idea of yours fail there is no other to blame but you?" 

No, he was not wholeheartedly confident in his idea, but Aradel knew that if he said no it'd lead to his death anyway. At least with this he had a chance, no matter how slim, of getting out alive. "Yes, my lord." 

In the first time since their arrival, Legolas saw Dimaethor smile; but it wasn't a smile of joy. It was a smile filled with mischief, a smile that a lion would perhaps have moments before it crushes its prey in its jaws. "Very well. You should hope that it does, because if it fails, you would come to realize that there are things far worse than a slow, agonizing death." 

.

"Prince Leithianor and prince Thanguron approach!" One of the border guards yelled to his comrades as he saw the trio draw nearer. He was initially going to just greet them, but as he looked at them better he finally noticed that Thanguron was injured. That, and Legolas wasn't with them. "Prince Leithianor what happened?" 

"Belegon please have one of your troops help Megilagor bring my brother to the medical wing." Leithianor said, but his brother wasn't having any of it.

"Leithianor I can help! I am not that injured!" 

"For the last time, Thanguron, you cannot!" Leithianor practically yelled in an authoritative voice, effectively making his brother back down. "You can barely stand on your own and we are not certain if those arrows are poisonous. I am not risking bringing you back out there with me. Belegon, please." 

Belegon nodded and called over the nearest elf. Without another word from Thanguron, the three made their way back to the palace. Once Leithianor was sure that his brother was safe, he turned back to Belegon because they still had a bigger issue at hand. "Orcs are just outside the border. We took down quite a few but they keep coming. We need to go  _now._ We cannot risk them penetrating the border." 

"Orcs  _this_ close?" Belegon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Orc sightings weren't unheard of in Mirkwood, but they rarely come this close. They're mostly only sighted by elves on patrol farther away from here. Belegon also wanted to ask where Legolas was because the elfling just grew on everyone's hearts, but it didn't seem like an appropriate time to ask. If Leithianor wasn't bringing up his brother, then surely, Legolas was safe.

"Yes. We need to get going but we may need back up." The fact that his brother and Aradel haven't made it back yet was unnerving Leithianor. He, Megilagor, and Thanguron moved at a slow pace. Surely, Aradel should be back by now with his brother. "Have one elf alert the other troops, and another inform the king of the situation. Have at least ten guards stationed here, but the rest follow us into the forest." 

"Yes, sir." Belegon made quick work of distributing orders to his troop and in no time, they were ready to go. 

Leithianor was about to head back into the forest, but he took a step back to the nearest elf. "Aradel should be back with Legolas by now. Once they come through, please ensure that Legolas makes it back inside safely." The elf nodded and promised they'd keep Legolas safe. Satisfied that his brother would be fine upon arrival, Leithianor led the way into the forest. 

As they made their way back to the river, Leithianor kept looking left and right, even up in the trees; but still, there was no sign of his brother. His heart was racing but he tried to rationalize. There was a good chance that Aradel and Legolas simply sneaked past them, they could be back in the palace by now. Aradel was a swift elf, so Leithianor wouldn't discard that possibility. At the river Leithianor drew his sword and the other elves followed his lead. Upon arriving at the clearing however, there were no orcs to be found--at least, none alive. 

They didn't let the momentary calm lull them into lowering their guard. On Belegon's orders, the elves split up and surveyed the surrounding area but they still haven't found anything by the time their back-up arrived. Everyone, especially Leithianor, was puzzled. When he left with Thanguron he could've sworn there were still at  _least_ a dozen more orcs approaching the clearing. Where were they now?

"Prince Leithianor!" Leithianor instinctively raised his sword to the direction of the sound, but he instantly felt foolish because what orc would announce himself before an attack? "I apologize, Belegon." 

Luckily, Belegon had quick reflexes and stepped back just in time, missing the blade by just a fraction of an inch. "Prince Leithianor, I received word from the guards at the border that prince Legolas has not yet arrived. I have also asked some of our troops here to scout the area for prince Legolas but none have spotted him or Aradel."

Leithianor felt like his insides were all wrestling against each other and vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to be stabbed in the gut. Legolas wasn't back yet. Nobody has seen Legolas around the area. "Find him" was all Leithianor managed to say. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry in frustration, but their father told them it was important to keep your composure in front of your soldiers; so that was what he did. 

"I already sent more troops to scout the areas along the river." Belegon informed him. "The troops also bring good news that there are no orcs to be found either, at least."

Yes, that sounded favorable. However Leithianor couldn't help but wonder  _why_ the orcs left so quickly. Surely, they haven't been gone long enough for  _all_ of the orcs to escape. Leithianor was still trying to wrap his head around the situation when he felt his heart drop even lower if that were possible. There, lying on the ground by his feet, was one of the three guards they were with earlier. He crouched down to check, to hopefully be comforted by the news that the elf was still alive. He wasn't. Of course, that wasn't the end. Upon standing up, Leithianor realized that the elf was slain by the tree that Legolas had climbed: This didn't bode well.

"Everyone is to scout the areas for Legolas." Leithianor said in a voice loud enough for the elves around him to hear. "If anyone sees any sign of him or Aradel, bring them directly to me." 

All elves abandoned their duty to hunt for orcs and instead worked on finding their youngest prince. Some elves could be seen jumping from tree to tree in the hopes of getting a better vantage point, and some even crossed the river to scout the other side. 

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Leithianor swore he was going in circles, but still, there was no sign of Legolas. From his peripheral vision, he saw Belegon running towards his direction and he allowed himself to breathe a little: Did they finally find Legolas? "Legolas? Did you find him?"

The apologetic look on Belegon's face was enough to put Leithianor's spirits down. "No, my prince; but there is something you must see." It was only then that Leithianor noticed the two elves behind Belegon. It wasn't the elves that caught his attention though, but the orc slumped between them. "It claims to know whe--."

"Where did you get that?!" Leithianor was speaking to, or rather, yelling at the orc. He was eyeing the band around the orc's neck. It was a necklace with leaf pendant made out of gemstone; its band shimmering between silver and black depending on the angle that you looked at it from. Leithianor has only seen one necklace of this kind, and usually it was found dangling around their baby brother's neck.

The orc let out a wheezy laugh as if he had just been punched in the throat, but no one else found any amusement in the situation. "I think ya know the answer to that. Yer lookin for the little elf-child." 

Truth be told, after hours of searching Leithianor no longer expected to find Legolas unscathed, but this wasn't something he was prepared for. "What have you done with him?" 

"What've I done with 'im? Nothin! Can't say the same for the maste--." Before the orc could finish his sentence, Leithianor drew out his sword and held its blade by the orc's neck. "Threatening me with death won't work." The orc said, although he was trying his hardest to move as far away from the blade as he could.

"How about I start slitting your throat, just enough for you to bleed out and feel the burn before I take it out; and then I do it again, and again, and  _again_ until you tell me what you have done with my brother?" Leithianor pressed his sword a little harder then to make a cut deep enough to allow a trickle of blood. 

He was expecting the orc to tremble, to give in, or to at least fight back. He got none of that. Instead, the orc smiled as if he was the triumphant one, as if it was he who had Leithianor at knife-point instead of the other way around. "If ya want to see the little elf-child again, yer gonna have'ta give us somethin in return."

"I do not negotiate with earth scum."

"Oh but you'll find that ya don't have much of a choice, my prince." The orc said in such a mocking tone that the other elves were surprised that Leithianor still hadn't cut off the orc's head. "Y'see, the elf-child's unharmed, but if ya refuse my offer I guarantee he won't last the night." 

Belegon expected the prince to retaliate, but when he looked to his left he found the prince just looking at the orc as if in deep contemplation. His grip on the sword had even loosened and his stance was becoming slack. "My prince you surely cannot believe what this orc is saying? Prince Legolas may not have been wearing that necklace, or perhaps it was forged."

"No... Legolas has never taken it off since I gave it to him on his tenth name day. I know its make, this is his necklace." Leithianor sounded resigned as if it was only now he realized that Legolas may really be in captivity of the orcs. 

"You should've seen 'im when I took it." The orc now felt more courageous about the situation. He knew he was getting into the prince's head and soon, he'd be getting what he wanted. "Put up a big fight, almost bit off another orc's finger! But I'm sure y'know he's not much of a fighter--got overpowered easily and let me tell ya, they were goin' easy on 'im!" 

"What are your terms?" Leithianor chose to ignore the orc's comments because he wanted to think that the orc was bluffing, just trying to rile him up; but he knew that if Legolas was with the orcs, there was no chance that he was unharmed. 

Before the orc could even think of responding, Belegon spoke. "My prince, it may be best if we take this inside. My troops claim that no other orcs have been sighted in the vicinity but we cannot risk an attack here in the open." Belegon didn't say it, but Leithianor knew what he meant. They couldn't risk an attack when the prince was distracted by the thoughts of his brother, by this orc. 

"Very well." Leithianor put down his arm but didn't make a move to sheath his sword. "You best not be lying about my brother, or else you would wish that we just stayed here until I tortured the truth out of you."

.

When Thranduil received word that orcs were drawing nearer to the borders, he wasn't that fazed. His armies have faced far worse challenges than foolish orcs attempting to penetrate the border: He was confident that the elves of Mirkwood would be protected by their warriors. His confidence however plummeted just moments later when another batch of elves relayed their updates.

Legolas. Legolas hasn't been spotted since the news of the orc attacks. Thanguron was in the medical wing and Leithianor was back in the forest with some of their warriors, but he hasn't heard  _any_ news about his youngest. 

"What of my youngest? Where is Legolas?" The king asked the two guards after they finished giving their reports. When the two guards hesitated and shared a look with one another first, Thranduil felt as if the room was going to collapse around them.

"My king," the elf on the right began. "no one has given us news about prince Legolas. The last the elves on the border have heard is that prince Legolas should be arriving with Aradel." 

"Are you certain that my son is not back? Could Aradel not have brought him to the medical wing? Or to his chambers?"

"The guards in the medical wing mentioned only prince Thanguron, and the guards by prince Legolas' room have been told to report to you immediately upon his return." The guard answered Thranduil. It was not the news he wished to relay about the king's son, but it was the only information he had. 

Thranduil didn't show that he was unnerved by the information, but the guards could sense his dismay. "Have more troops scout the forests I want all areas surrounding our halls covered." 

"Yes, my king." The two elves bowed in respect before turning to leave. Once the two elves left, the king's composure left him too. Thranduil took out the most recent map of Mirkwood they've edited and tried to work out where Legolas could be, but he couldn't seem to bring himself together enough to focus. It's been millennia since he last felt this out of control, this lost. Lost, like Legolas. No--Legolas was not lost, they simply couldn't find him yet; but wasn't that what lost meant? Surely wherever he was, Legolas would be fine. If the guards informed him correctly, Legolas would be with Aradel, one of his most trusted guards. Aradel would risk his own life to ensure Legolas' safety.

That's also a problem though. What if Aradel  _already_ lost his life in his efforts to keep Legolas safe? Legolas would be alone by now in valar knows where. 

Throughout the afternoon, elves came and gone but none brought the news Thranduil so longed to hear. All of them would bring good news: No orcs were sighted, the spiders seem to be surprisingly at bay, and the trees seemed to mellow down. On an ordinary day these would be enough to lift the king's spirits, but it was no ordinary day. His son was missing and he hasn't heard  _any_ news about his whereabouts. In fact, he hasn't heard any updates regarding the search at all: It was almost as if none of the elves wanted to be the bearer of bad news, that Legolas was still nowhere to be found. 

It was the fifth pair of soldiers to return from patrol when Thranduil had it. He knew that the troops were trying their best, but right now the father overpowered the king. Legolas was out there and Thranduil needed his youngest in his arms now. If it meant that he had to go out of his way, perhaps have some eyebrows raised at his unconventional behavior, then so be it.

On his way out of the palace and to the stables however, he came across Leithianor and a small group of elves. "My king." Leithianor bowed before him and the other elves followed. Thranduil was about to ask if they've spotted Legolas, but then his eyes landed on the orc in the middle of the elven group.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil asked as his eyes narrowed at the orc in scrutiny. 

When Leithianor spoke once more, it was only then Thranduil noticed the tension in his son's shoulders. "This orc claims to know of Legolas' whereabouts, but he asks of something in return."

Thranduil had to pause for a moment to contemplate if he heard his son correctly. Was his son really considering a negotiation with an  _orc?_  "I do not know what has gotten into your head, prince Leithianor, but we do not negotiate with such  _vile_ creatures. The mere fact that you even brought it inside our halls  _alive_ is preposterous enough! I want this orc dealt with--"

"Adar," Leithianor interrupted before his father could go rambling on about the orc's death. If the orc was being true, this was perhaps the closest link they had with Legolas. Thranduil taught his children well enough to address him as king when they were before their warriors and subjects, so he was caught off guard by that and the tone of his son's voice. "Adar please listen. He has Legolas' necklace." To other elves, Leithianor may seem composed at the moment. He seemed to have a solid grasp on the situation and he had good command; but his father could tell otherwise. 

True enough, in Leithianor's hand was the necklace he so frequently saw around Legolas' neck. Before he could even question anything further, Leithianor spoke once more. "Some soldiers found him by the river and judging by the direction he was going, he had the intent to go here. We questioned him there but decided it best to continue the discussions here with you."

"Ya better listen to your son or else the elf-child won't last the night!" As the orc finished his sentence, one of the elves holding him roughly pushed him down by his back until he was practically sprawled down on the floor. "You do not speak to the king of Mirkwood unless asked to." 

"Last we talked the orc claims that Legolas was brought to Dol Guldur." Leithianor decided to fill Thranduil in as much as possible so as not to waste time arguing any more with the orc. "My king I wish not to believe but the troops have scouted every inch of the forest even beyond the river. There is no sign of Legolas anywhere, and I believe you have been informed that he has not returned to the halls yet either." 

"If Legolas has been brought to Dol Guldur, as this orc so claims, then what  _negotiation_  is there left to do?" Thranduil was processing everything quickly and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he was. "Why have troops not been sent to retrieve my son this instant?!"

Leithianor honestly thought of doing that, but he knew it'd be futile. Given the circumstances they weren't certain of what awaited them at Dol Guldur. They could bring all their troops with them but still be caught surprised by whatever tricks the orcs had up their sleeves. Then again, Dol Guldur has been abandoned for years so there was also a chance that they could just so easily take Legolas back; but for an orc to so confidently boast of his capture didn't bode well with them. Even an orc wouldn't be foolish enough to taunt the elves of Mirkwood if he wasn't confident of their own plans. 

"My king, we cannot just march to Dol Guldur without a plan." Leithianor hesitantly said. He wasn't used to opposing his father's wishes, especially in front of other elves, but he had to speak his piece. As the words left Leithianor's mouth, Thranduil knew he was right; and he felt foolish. Yes, Legolas was in danger, but it did not mean he should put the lives of hundreds in peril as they blindly charge against the enemy. He had to remind himself that he was a father, but he was also the king. He had to find the middle ground in this situation.

"What business does this orc have with us, then?" 

"A prince for a prince." The orc laughed from where he was still on the ground. Everyone shifted uncomfortably because none of them liked the sound of that.

"Say that again." Thranduil commanded as two elves hoisted the orc back to a standing position. The orc looked like any other orc Thranduil had encountered before: Rotting teeth, a face that could easily be mistaken for a mere skull if it weren't for the skin hanging off its bones, and eyes that have seen nothing but evil. But still, there was something different about it. It was like this orc had a flair of confidence, of arrogance that none of the other orcs in the past had. The orcs usually just reek of violence and chaos, but this orc? This orc seemed to have a purpose. 

"If ya want the elf-child back, ya need to give us a prince in return!" The orc elaborated. "And not jus' any prince--the crown prince." 

Rivalton? What could the orcs possibly want with Rivalton? "If these are the only terms you bring then you are foolish to even bother crossing the river! You think I will willingly give up my son?!"

"Of course I know you won't willingly give up a son! We're not askin' ya to give up a son! We're askin ya to trade one son for the other!"

"That sounds no different." Leithianor spoke Thranduil's mind. 

"Ah but it isn't, your royal highnesses." The orc said in a mocking tone. "Don't ya think a trained elf like prince Rivalton would have more chances of survival in Dol Guldur than a tiny, weak, elf-child like Legolas? The elf-child could barely keep his tears at bay when I last saw him!"

"How can we even be certain that you will keep your word?" Leithianor's head whipped so quickly to face his father.

"Adar, surely you are not considering the orc's terms?" Leithianor asked in disbelief.  Yes, the orc had a point, but surely their father could find a way to work around it instead of giving them Rivalton! 

Completely ignoring Leithianor, the orc replied to Thranduil. "We have no need for the elf-child, and now ya know our plans. We want the crown prince, ya have the upper hand." 

Leithianor was praying to the valar that Thranduil could see behind this ploy, and luckily, he did. "Have this orc executed. We have the information we need."

"Do with me as ya wish! Dead or alive, yer not gonna get your elf-child unless we get the crown prince!" The orc yelled as two elves began dragging him out of the room. "The elf-child will die at midnight if no crown prince is given! And we'll attack night after night until we get 'im! Ya'll lose a son either way, Thranduil! Jus' choose if ya wanna lose one or two!"

Once the two elves dragged the orc out of the room, all fell silent. To say that they were shocked was an understatement: Did the orc's threats have any weight in them, or were they just thrown out there in a desperate attempt to save his own life? 

"My king, what are your orders?" One of the soldiers finally broke the silence and it was for the best because surely, they had no time to lose. Leithianor looked helplessly at Thranduil, hoping that his father had a plan up his sleeves already.

"Summon the council. Have them assemble in the meeting room  _immediately._ " But it seemed like he didn't. The said guard nodded and bowed to the king before rushing off, bringing several others with him to summon the council. 

Thranduil made to leave without another word, but Leithianor followed him. "Adar? Adar, what are you thinking?"

"I do not know, Leithianor." Thranduil admitted without slowing down his pace. He ascended the steps to the meeting room and stopped just outside the door. 

"Are you considering the orc's terms?" Leithianor was afraid to hear his father's answer, although he couldn't pinpoint which response exactly he was afraid of. Was it that his father would say no, leaving Legolas to an even more terrible fate; or was it that his father would agree, and they'd be  _willingly_ sending Rivalton into the hands of the enemy? 

"It is to be discussed with the council." Was all his father said before entering the room, shutting the doors behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh is Thranduil going to give in to the orc's terms? If he does, how will Rivalton take to the news? Would they even make it in time?   
> Or do you think honor would bind Thranduil to keep his heir safe, even if it meant sacrificing his youngest? 
> 
> Fea - spirit  
> Valar - powers of arda (earth) 


	5. A to be Spirit Destroyed

**_(499 years ago)_ **

To say that Leithianor was furious would be an understatement: Rivalton was invited to the council meeting, so why couldn't  _he_ join? Sure, Rivalton was the crown prince, but the matter concerned him just as much as it did Rivalton. Well perhaps that was a stretch considering that Rivalton was a pawn in the orc's proposition, but Leithianor chose not to dwell on that. His reasoning was just clouded by his worry over Legolas.

In spite of his frustrations and protests, Leithianor eventually accepted defeat and retreated to the medical wing so he could check on Thanguron. When he got there, Leithianor found Thanguron on the bed at the far end and much to his brother's dismay, he was being fussed over by two of the nurses.

"I am feeling well," Thanguron said for the nth time, "as you have ascertained, the arrows were not poisonous. A tremendous job was done patching me up, I should be fine on my own." Despite the entire situation with Legolas, Leithianor found himself smiling in amusement. It was typical of his brother to swat off any help unless he was on the brink of death. "Leithianor, finally!  _Please_ tell these lovely elleth that I am fine!"

Leithianor rolled his eyes at his brother in good nature before profusely thanking the elves and dismissing them. "How are you?" He asked his brother as he sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Pretty well, I have had worse." Thanguron answered, and Leithianor couldn't disagree. He and Faervel were notorious for getting into compromising situations when they were younger, sometimes even until now. "How is Laelas?" 

Leithianor pursed his lips at the question: Of course no one's told Thanguron of the situation yet. "Thanguron..." At his brother's tone, Thanguron frowned before urging his brother to 'get it out already', so Leithianor did. He recounted all of the events from when Legolas was left with Aradel, to him abandoning any more attempts to be part of the council meeting. Several times Thanguron had to ask his brother to repeat himself so he'd be sure that what he heard was correct, and most times he wished he didn't. 

"Why have we not been told this?!" Both Thanguron and Leithianor turned their heads to face the door where they saw all three of their sisters sporting horrified and agitated looks. 

"How long have you three been there?" Leithianor incredulously asked, and it only frustrated Faervel because she wanted answers  _now_. 

Faervel may be the younger of the two, be she glared at her older twin as if it was all his fault. "If Legolas was missing we should have been informed immediately!" 

"We just finished questioning the orc, and I am sorry but strolling around the halls to look for all three of you was the least of my worries!" Leithianor defended. He loved his sister but he often got tired of her attitude, and he was absolutely not in the mood to argue with her right now. "Plus, adar did not want to cause panic. Apart from us, only the council and a handful of guards are aware of the entire situation." 

"We should have been informed before the council." Faervel muttered, she and their two other sisters were standing by the bed now. 

"And then what?" Leithianor asked. "You would have ridden into the forests without any concrete plan! Faervel trust me, it is for the best that we have it planned out before we do anything." 

"Doing  _anything_ to save our brother sounds a lot better than just sitting here doing nothing." Faervel retorted. For all they knew, Legolas could even be  _dead_ by the time their father and the council would agree on anything.

"So what are you trying to say, Faervel?" Thanguron asked, and everyone could hear the anger in his voice.

"What do you  _think_ I am trying to say?"

"It sounds a lot like you are blaming us for all of--"

Before Thanguron could finish his sentence, Leithianor cut in. "It is my fault." He'd been thinking this ever since Legolas didn't come back in time with Aradel. "I should not have left Laelas: I should have stayed..." 

"Leithianor do not even go there." Thanguron rolled his eyes, but he was dead serious. "What you did was the logical thing to do. Aradel has obviously had more training than both of us, and if either of you were to stay behind and keep Legolas alive, no offense but I have my bets on Aradel." 

"Thanguron is right, Leithianor." Edraithel spoke. "If you were the one who stayed behind instead of Aradel, then perhaps it would be both you and Legolas in Dol Guldur now. That is a  _lot_ of leverage for--"

"At least Legolas would not be alone." Leithianor was in the mood for cutting others off mid-sentence today. He didn't want to hear their words of consolation: He'd rather hear Faervel's endless rants about the council not moving fast enough. At least Faervel spoke the truth. 

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Thanguron incredulously asked. "And what makes you think that Legolas is alone? Aradel was with him!"

Leithianor shook his head at his brother. "The orc never mentioned another elf, which is curious, really." He said.

"Perhaps... Aradel died in battle?" Lennil suggested, though it wasn't something they wanted to hear, it was the only explanation she could think of; but this time, it was Faervel's turn to shake her head in disagreement.

"If the orc is as arrogant and as boastful as you say," She said, looking at Leithianor, "then I think he would have at least mentioned killing an elf in battle; rubbed it in all our faces." She spat the last bit laced with a hint of venom.

"Alright, you are all getting too obsessed with this minor detail!" Edraithel said before they could speculate any further. "Whether or not Legolas is alone in Dol Guldur does not change the fact that this council better wrap it up  _quick_ before I march in there and go on a tirade about how  _turtles_ move faster than they are now!"

The room was silent for a couple of moments, until Thanguron broke it with a simple "wow." Edraithel rarely let her anger take over, at least in front of other elves, so it really was a sight to behold. The siblings allowed themselves to laugh a little at that: It felt good to laugh with everything they've been going through. It also felt wrong, though. Legolas was still in danger and here they were, in one another's company just waiting for someone else to save him. They weren't given time to build up that guilt though as the doors were pushed open and one of their father's guards came in.

"Prince Leithianor, the king summons you to the armory." All the siblings looked between Leithianor and the new arrival, and the former stood up as if in disbelief that something's finally happening.

"The council has decided?" Leithianor asked.

"We ride to Dol Guldur, my prince." The guard nodded. "You will be briefed of the plan in the armory, but the king will not wait. They are preparing to leave as we speak."

"What about me?!" Thanguron exclaimed from his bed as Leithianor walked away from them and towards the guard at the door.

"You," Edraithel said as she gently pushed her brother to lie back down, "are staying here to recover. If you even  _think_ you are capable of going into battle right now to save our little brother I will personally knock you unconscious myself." 

Leithianor turned briefly by the door to face his siblings one last time before leaving. "She is right, Thanguron. You four stay here at home, stay with naneth, keep her company, and make sure that our people are well. We will bring Legolas home: I promise." 

Thanguron sighed in defeat, there was no way he was getting out of these halls undetected at this rate, anyway. He could barely limp out of bed. "Just... just bring him home safe." He barely whispered, but Leithianor heard it. Leithianor nodded to his brother, a tight smile on his face, before waving goodbye to his siblings and leaving.

"They will get him back..." Edraithel said to no one in particular, she just felt the need to say it; perhaps to reassure herself that they'd be complete soon again. 

"How are you so sure about that?" Faervel asked in a challenging tone.

"Because I trust adar." Edraithel calmly said. "I am certain that they are bringing the best soldiers with them to Dol Guldur, and I am more than certain that Legolas will be safe within our reach thanks to them." 

"You do not even  _know_ what their plan is! How can you be so confident in them?! How could you trust our brother's life in their hands?!" 

"Faervel calm down." It was Lennil's turn to be the mediator. "Edraithel is right, adar--"

"Edraithel is right" Faervel quoted. "Edraithel can never do anything wrong--because she is so  _perfect_ , right?" 

"Hey, if you have anything against me right now, just say it." Edraithel told her, now matching Faervel's challenging tone. 

"Okay stop it!" Lennil intervened once more before things got too heated. "Faervel I know you are stressing over our brother, but you do not have to take it out on any of us! And yes, Edraithel is right, but not because she is perfect. Legolas is being held in Dol Guldur: That place has been abandoned for several millennia now. Just a couple of trained Mirkwood soldiers and I am confident that they would breach it and easily take Legolas back." 

"Again, let me ask: How are you so sure that there is nothing in Dol Guldur?" Faervel asked.

"It is in all the history books..." Lennil said as if that was the best explanation that anybody could give. 

Faervel wasn't impressed. "And you believe everything you read? Nobody has been to Dol Guldur since it was reported to be abandoned. Why do you think that?" Her question was met with silence because no one knew the answer, not even Lennil. "Let me tell you why: Because it is  _not_ abandoned." 

"You got to stop listening to Elladan and Elrohir's stories when we are in Imladris." Thanguron commented. Elrond's twins had a bit of a reputation for twisting stories around to make them more interesting and to perhaps scare younger elves. 

"I did not get that from Elladan and Elrohir!" Faervel exclaimed. She was so done with her siblings: Why can't they get it? Their father could be walking into a trap and they couldn't care less! "You three may be content with being the pacifist--"

"Hey we are  _not_ being pacifists!" Thanguron said, though Faervel ignored him and just continued what she was saying

"--but I most certainly am not. I am going to go and help save our baby brother and if any of you even try to stop me, trust me, you will not hear the end of it."

 

Down in the armory it looked as if the elves were preparing for battle: They might as well be with the life of their king's youngest son on the line. Soldiers would come in to equip themselves with bows, arrows, daggers, and sometimes even swords before moving on to get their horses ready and let other soldiers through. Near the back of the armory were the king and the crown prince, both of whom were already heavily armed so they were huddled with several captains as they went over the plan with them.

Leithianor stayed a couple of feet away for the meantime because he didn't want to bother the king while he was discussing tactics. As he waited, he looked around him and couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Hundreds of elves were milling about, and certainly more were already outside, all putting their lives at risk to save the youngest prince; to save Legolas, because he couldn't. He wondered what the plan would be. It seems like they're preparing for battle, so that must mean that their father did not agree to exchange Legolas for Rivalton, right? 

"Leithianor." The said elf was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Thranduil call him. He turned to where he previously saw the king and Rivalton talking to the captains and found them now standing by themselves. 

"My king." Leithianor bowed as he approached the pair. "So... we are to fight to get Legolas back?" 

"Yes, but I do not see you equipped for battle." Thranduil said with all seriousness in his voice. They had no time for dilly dallying: They had absolutely no time to waste, surely, his son knew that. 

"I am sorry, my king, I will prepare my--." Before Leithianor could finish his sentence, Thranduil summoned the nearest guards who brought Leithianor all the weapons that he'd need. The prince thanked the elves and took what he needed before quickly gearing up. Once Leithianor was done, Thranduil nodded to his two sons to follow him before making his way to the front of the armory and going out to the stables. 

As they exited the armory, Thranduil began explaining the plan to Leithianor. "We will be riding all the way to Dol Guldur, but only 20 other elves will be in our party." Leithianor looked to the king in confusion then, because surely he still knew how to count, but the elves around them were definitely more than 20. "The rest will be behind us, ready to attack on my signal." Thranduil answered Leithianor's unvoiced question.

"Why are we and 20 other elves ahead? Will that not just warn them of our attack? Are we not giving them an advantage?" Leithianor questioned. The royal children's horses and the king's elk were all in one area so they continued their conversation there.

"We are not attacking immediately. Our group will feign agreement to their terms: Rivalton in exchange for Legolas. The council knows it is risky, but they think that Legolas will likely be killed on site if we arrive with an army and no Rivalton." Thranduil explained, but Leithianor was less than satisfied by it. 

"So this is the council's idea? This is what the council thinks is best?" Leithianor questioned. "But what about you, adar?" 

Thranduil ignored Leithianor's question and just continued his explanation. "Several soldiers have already gone ahead to scout the area, and they will be riding back and we will meet them halfway to get their reports. Plans will be adjusted depending on what they see, but changes will most probably only be minor. When you see Legolas do  _not_ attempt to go near him. I know this is a rescue mission for Legolas, but I will not have you directly involve--"

" _What?!_ " Leithianor exclaimed, making his horse jump back a little at the tone he used. "How can you expect me to just... to just  _stand there_ if Legolas was right in front of me? If Legolas is there and I can do  _anything_ to save him, I will do it."

"Leithianor you will listen to me." Thranduil firmly said. "These orcs are after Rivalton for valar knows what reason. They did not get Rivalton, so they got Legolas. Chances are, if they still cannot get Rivalton, they will try to get you. If any of you three are together you will be the orcs' number one target and I cannot afford to lose even just one of you, let alone two or three. Do you understand that?" 

"Is this the council's decision?" Leithianor asked in an accusatory tone.

"No, it is mine." Thranduil answered. There was a slight pause as if Thranduil wanted Leithianor to take that all in, before the king spoke again. "Faervel do not even think that I cannot see you hiding in that corner." Thranduil didn't even turn his head an inch, so both Rivalton and Leithianor were confused at what their father was going on about. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes Leithianor saw a golden head peek from the corner of one of the stables and out from the shadows emerged his younger twin. "I know what you are thinking, and I believe you already know my answer." Thranduil said once Faervel had joined their little group. 

"Adar  _please!_  I can fight! You will need all the help that you can get to save Legolas!" Faervel pleaded

"Yes, we will; which is why I asked the captains to gather all their finest soldiers." Thranduil calmly said. "You will not be joining us. End of discussion." 

"You are letting Leithianor and Rivalton go!" Faervel knew she sounded like a little elfling right now, but she really wanted to go and help. She didn't want to be a sitting duck, wondering every waking minute if they succeeded in getting Legolas back or not. She wanted to be part of the elves to make this mission a success; for her baby brother. 

"Leithianor and Rivalton are trained and seasoned warriors." Thranduil told her. "They are bound not just by blood, but also by duty to come on this mission."  _Bound by duty._ What if most of the elves didn't really want to go on this mission, but were just obligated to because Leithianor slipped up? 

"I do not have to be bound by duty to save my brother!" Faervel argued. "I practice on the field, I can ride as well as Leithianor, my aim is--" In one swift motion Thranduil disarmed Faervel of the sword that Leithianor didn't even notice his sister had on her. Needless to say, Faervel was left a bit shocked by what happened. Her face was just a mixture of anger, shame, and confusion. If this was a normal day Leithianor would already be poking fun at her for that, but no, they had no time to waste; and Thranduil was thinking the exact same.

"We are wasting our time here. Faervel you are to return to the halls immediately and stay there." Thranduil already turned his back on the elleth and was preparing to get onto his elk. Leithianor and Rivalton did the same and got onto their horses.

"You cannot stop me from following you." Faervel mumbled, but Thranduil heard her perfectly clear.

"As your king I  _order_ you to stay in the palace." Thranduil said in a tone that suggested he best not be contested. It was as if time froze for a few seconds as father and daughter stared one another down, but eventually, Faervel gave in and just shallowly bowed. Thranduil said no more and rode his elk out of the stables to meet with the captains so they could get going already. The princes gave their sister an apologetic look before following their king out, leaving Faervel in the darkness.

When Faervel was sure that she was alone, she picked up her fallen sword and sheathed it before going to her own horse.

.

To say that Aradel was disappointed would be an understatement. Upon his return to Dol Guldur, the least that he expected was that he'd be allowed to return to his chambers and go on with his life; but no. Instead, he was locked in a cell with the young prince and the two imbecile orcs that orchestrated the premature attack.

He knew orcs were stupid, but he gave them a  _little_ credit: He probably shouldn't have. They weren't supposed to attack until night, when Rivalton goes about his nightly stroll in the gardens. Of course the orcs had to get excited and attack just because they saw Aradel and figured that seeing the elf meant that they could attack. He tried convincing Dimaethor that he could capture the prince on his own. Over the past few millennia he presented plan after plan after plan, but all of them were turned down; so he got subdued and decided to just obey whatever orders were given. Look where that got them now. 

As an elf that grew up in Dol Guldur, Aradel has already learned a couple of dark tricks. The simplest one would be dimming his glow to remain inconspicuous when hiding in the shadows; it comes in handy when you're in Dol Guldur because all the orcs just have this animosity towards  _anything_ light. It comes so naturally now that Aradel doesn't even notice that he does it most of the time. In fact, he forgot about it until three days ago.

When they were thrown into the cell; this small, damp, and dark cell, Legolas' glow was like a beacon. He illuminated almost half of the room. Aradel noticed that relatively, the young prince's glow was not as bright as it usually is, but it was enough to push the orcs over the edge. He eyed the two orcs first, just watching how things would develop. The two distanced themselves from Legolas: They knew that they couldn't do anything with the elfling if they wanted to last the night, but the glow was becoming excruciating. As the night progressed, Aradel noticed the orcs becoming more and more agitated and frustrated until they couldn't take it anymore. Without even any warning, the bigger of the two orcs lunged for Legolas and grasped the elfling's neck, effectively suffocating him. 

Legolas struggled against the orc, he was scratching at the orc's wrists and trying to kick at his chest, but he was no match. Just as Legolas' vision started to blur, he hit the ground with a thud and so did the orc. Aradel had swiftly knocked back the orc and was standing above it now with a deathly glare.

"He cannot be touched. Those are Dimaethor's orders." Aradel practically seethed. "You fools have already messed up enough and dragged me into this! I will not let you dig us a deeper grave than you already have." The orcs didn't even look at Legolas anymore after that, and so did Aradel; but a part of him could feel like the light in the cell got the slightest bit dimmer. 

They all sat in relative silence since then, save for the occasional bickering between the two orcs. Apart from that, they only really moved about when the guards would bring them food once, when it was morning as Aradel presumed, and a second at night. Legolas' dim light was blinding, and the silence was deafening. Aradel was sure if he stayed here for another night it would drive him insane. As if the valar heard his pleas, the cell door opened and in came one of the orcs that stood guard just outside; but it didn't come for Aradel, no. It came for Legolas.

The orc harshly grabbed Legolas by his wrist and of course the elfling resisted, but Aradel could tell that he was tired. Nevertheless, Legolas put up a fight: He yelled, and he kicked, and he clawed at the orc's arm, and when all else failed, he actually  _bit_ the hand that grasped his wrist. Aradel found that last one a bit amusing, but the orc didn't. The orc practically threw Legolas onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach,  _hard_. Aradel thought the orc would stop after that, but he didn't. The guard continued to kick Legolas and the other two orcs were cheering him on. Poor Legolas was just a small heap on the floor now, not even able to let out a cry because all the wind was just getting kicked out of him.

"You should not beat him." Aradel calmly said. The three orcs were surprised, as if they forgot that another elf was in their company, too.

The guard had his leg stopped mid-kick and put it down first so he could turn to face Aradel. "Why, you care about this little elf-child?"

"No." Aradel replied, looking at the orc straight in his eyes. "But Thranduil will reign terror on Dol Guldur if he sees that his elfling is gravely harmed even if you return him in one piece. I have seen the Mirkwood army in action. Trust me: You do not want to mess with them." 

The cell was silent for a moment, and then two, then the guard burst out laughing as if Aradel told the funniest joke in all of Middle Earth. The two other orcs then joined in even if they didn't know what was so funny. "You think that the elf-child will be going back to his family? You must be stupider than these two!" He laughed once more as he pointed to the two other orcs in the cell. "Children talk, and the elf-child knows too much. This one's just gonna be used as bait." He said that last bit with an evil grin plastered to his face.

Before Aradel could even process what he heard, the guard picked Legolas up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of rice and carried him out, shutting and locking the door behind him again. 

The orc carried Legolas up several flights of stairs and walked quite a distance before finally coming to a stop. "Why is he unconscious?" It was Dimaethor. The orc had brought Legolas back to the throne room where Dimaethor sat and a handful of other orcs were waiting. 

"He's not unconscious!" The orc that was carrying Legolas said as he put Legolas down on his own two feet. True enough, Legolas was still awake but he was barely there with them; but Dimaethor couldn't care less. The elfling looked presentable enough, and there weren't any visible bruises. The dreary state Legolas was in would be expected from a light elf that stayed in the dungeons of Dol Guldur. 

"Very well." Dimaethor nodded once. "The elves of Mirkwood are approaching, they bring Rivalton but Thranduil also rides with them. Show them the elfling, and you know the rest" He gave the leader of the orcs a particularly hard look at the end of his sentence. They messed up the first time, they had to get this right. 

The orc concerned just grunted in response and bowed to Dimaethor before turning to leave, the other orcs following his lead. Shortly, the guard that brought Legolas led the elfling along, leaving Dimaethor to await and anticipate the day's outcome.

\--

Leithianor thought they couldn't have arrived any sooner, but luckily they made it to the borders of Dol Guldur in record time. They met with the elves that went ahead to scout around a couple of hours back and they reported that there was no suspicious activity in the area. It was abandoned, just as they had expected. The scouts didn't dare go too near for fear of alerting the orcs of their presence, and in turn, endangering Legolas' life, but they surveyed the area as much as the shadows of the trees would allow them. 

The party of 23 elves approached Dol Guldur with their senses heightened and their guard up, while the small army followed just around one to two leagues or so behind. They had to keep their distance, but they had to be close enough to attack upon the King's orders. 

As they drew nearer, Leithianor could see three figures at the end of a very long bridge. Two were certainly orcs, and in between them stood someone much significantly smaller. No doubt, it was Legolas. 

"We were beginning to think you all chickened out!" The orc standing to Legolas' left called out, and you can hear the humor in his voice. This was all just one big joke to him. Leithianor wanted nothing more than to slice his head off to wipe that smug look on his face.

"We have agreed to your terms." Thranduil's voice was heard clearly all throughout the area. His voice sounded authoritative and calm, but his children could tell that there was tension in it; the slightest hints of panic lingering behind his facade. "Release the elfling and--."

Only orcs would have the audacity to cut off the elven king mid sentence. "We demand the crown prince  _first_." The orc to Legolas' right snarled.

Thranduil's response came in a heartbeat. "If you think we are going to trust  _orcs_ to keep their word then you are more of a fool than I thought. We will not hand over Rivalton until the elfling is safely by my side."  _Hand over_. Leithianor knew this was all just a set up, that they weren't really going to "hand over" his older brother, but the words still made his heart wrench at the thought. 

"Well that's too bad." The orc laughed, but there was no humor in it. "We've got the upper hand here, so elves obey  _us._  The elf-child stays until you hand over the prince!" At that, the orc's grip on Legolas tightened and the elfling visibly flinched. 

Leithianor felt his father tense beside him when the orc tightened its grip on Legolas. "You cannot fool us." Thranduil said, still sounding as calm as ever. "We know you require the crown prince for whatever sick game you have up your sleeves. You will not be getting him until my elfling is by my side."  He reiterated. 

Before Thranduil could continue, or before the orcs could shout back another retort--Leithianor couldn't tell who would've spoken up first, Rivalton suddenly came forward on his stead. Everyone, especially Thranduil, was surprised by this turn of events. This wasn't part of the plan: Rivalton was supposed to stay behind no matter what. Evidently, the orcs didn't expect this sudden turn of events, but their shock expressions were soon enough replaced with grim satisfaction. 

Leithianor knew that orcs weren't smart. He would even go to the extent of calling them dim-witted. Obviously Rivalton was not going forward to surrender himself and the orcs  _seemed_ to believe that was what the crown prince was going to do given the triumphant looks on their faces; but something told Leithianor that this wouldn't end favorably for the elves. 

As Rivalton inched closer and closer to the orcs and Legolas, the voice at the back of Leithianor's mind was getting louder too. Leithianor was so consumed by his thoughts that he almost missed Rivalton making a move to grab his daggers--but the orcs didn't even flinch. They still looked as smug as ever but before Leithianor or the other elves could even think about it, the crown prince was suddenly caught in a net, dangling high from one of the trees. 

The two orcs immediately barked out a laugh. "Thanks for the little gift! We didn't think your kind was stupid enough to think that we're  _actually_ gonna give the elf child--." The orc's triumph was short-lived as before he could even finish his sentence, an arrow was lodged smack between his eyes.   
Leithianor turned around to see which of the elves shot the arrow. He did not expect to see Faervel preparing to shoot another arrow. Before his shock could register, Leithianor heard his baby brother screaming. He whipped his head back to face forward and saw the remaining orc practically dragging Legolas back; but Leithianor was quicker. His limbs moved with utmost speed and skill and soon, the orc joined its companion on the ground. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

Seemingly from out of nowhere, orcs came pouring in; as if they were just waiting for their cue to attack. Funnily enough, so were the Mirkwood elves. The small army tailing Thranduil's party were given the signal earlier to draw nearer and now they were within an ideal distance for both offense and defense. With Thranduil's signal, the Mirkwood elves charged forward. 

Naturally, the royal elves were all focused on trying their best to get to Legolas but they all kept getting hindered by orc after orc. Leithianor was so near already, but then an orc cut down his horse and the prince was caught in a completely different fight now. Rivalton managed to free himself from the net, but by the time he was back on the ground Legolas made a beeline for the bushes to hide.  
The other soldiers around them were torn between protecting their king and his children or rescuing Legolas; but instinct told them to protect their king at all costs. Plus, other groups of elves were currently making their way to where Legolas was last seen.

However, the elves weren't the only ones who had their eyes on the elfling. Orcs all around were fighting viciously to get to the youngest prince  _and_ to Rivalton. The crown prince was in a tight mess, but he's had plenty of training and the elves surrounding him were a big help. Legolas on the other hand was defenseless save for the Mirkwood soldiers that'd come to his aid but for some reason the only the Valar know,  _none_ of them could get to Legolas. 

Sadly the same couldn't be said for the orcs.

"They have prince Legolas!" One of the Mirkwood soldiers closer to the youngest prince yelled. He effectively caught the attention of the other soldiers in his immediate surroundings, but his voice couldn't be heard any further over the sounds of the ongoing battle. The king and his royal children were currently unaware of the situation--all of them were focused on  _looking_ for Legolas and fighting their current opponents. Everything else was tuned out. 

The elves nearest to Legolas fought viciously to get to their youngest prince, and one would think that orcs stood no chance against an army of Mirkwood elves... but they would think wrong. To everyone's surprise, these specific orcs seemed a lot more organized; as if they discussed a strategy beforehand and actually  _stuck_ to it, following it down to the t. They first formed a wall to separate the elves from Legolas, but eventually the wall extended to form a circle around the small group that noticed the young prince's capture.  
When other elves finally noticed what was going on, it was too late. Legolas was out of sight from  _anyone_. 

Suddenly, Thranduil was paralyzed by a vision and the elves around him, including Leithianor, had to quadruple their efforts to keep themselves and their king alive.

_"It's so easy, isn't it?" A voice in Thranduil's mind asked, as if teasing the elven king. Thranduil saw Legolas being thrown into a cell before getting beaten and mercilessly kicked. "To destroy the spirit something so innocent such as an elfling."_

_Legolas' hair was being pulled hard enough by an orc that he was lifted off the ground. The elfling was thrashing, trying to hit the orc but Thranduil could tell that Legolas was slowly losing the fight in him. His glow was barely there, and his punches were so weak it looked like he was moving under water._

_"So, so easy to destroy him--just like how easy it'll be to destroy the rest of your army." The voice said, and Thranduil could hear the evil grin on his face. "My orcs have already taken down almost half of your army,_ elven king _." The voice said Thranduil's title in a mocking tone. "And I have plenty of more orcs at my disposal."_

There was a pause, and Thranduil could faintly see his surroundings again. True enough, their numbers were slowly dwindling, and orcs just came pouring in with no trouble. Tear down one orc, and it was as if two came back in its place. 

_"Orcs? They're pretty easy to create. I won't mind losing a couple of hundred." The voice came back, and so did his vision of Legolas being tortured in his cell. Now, Legolas wasn't being held mid-air anymore, but the orc still had a firm hold on Legolas' head such that the elfling's head was tilted back, almost as if..._

_No._

_Suddenly, a knife was being held to Legolas' neck, and the voice in Thranduil's head_ laughed _. It laughed as if this was the best thing that has happened to him in a while. "But elves?" The voice spoke once more, and you can still hear the joy in his tone. "Wasn't Legolas the first elfling born in millennia?" At the end of his question, the orc sliced Legolas' throat, and dropped him harshly onto the ground._


End file.
